Return from Darkness
by Musashisama
Summary: After a tragedy, the Z Warriors slip into depression, and when the call to battle comes, they must return from the darkness and regain their strength to save their loved ones finished! YAY ME Rated for drug use and butt whoop
1. Chapter 1

Bm: Here I am, starting ANOTHER fic, even though I still have ones unfinished, but don't worry, I'll get them finished eventually, and if you need someone to blame, I have a nice writer's block that you can blame. Here's JJ to give you the warnings of this fic  
  
JJ: This fic is VERY dark, and the rating is for a good reason. Of course there will be SOME humor, but if you look at the genre you will see this is a drama/angst fic, thus, if you dislike that and OOCness then I have one thing to say to you. RUN NOW, WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Also, this is a completely new timeline that comes straight from the dark and twisted corridors of my dad's mind. In case you are wondering what that means, it's not in the DBZ timeline and it's not in my dad's timeline for the Z Warriors: TSW or WOL. Also, my dad's head is a strange place. That said, on with the story.  
  
BM: tosses death glares at JJ thanks, I think. Now, here to do the disclaimer is Raven from Teen Titans.  
  
Raven: This is pointless  
  
JJ: Just do the disclaimer please  
  
Disclaimer: sighs Blackmusashi doesn't own Dragonball Z. He only owns what comes from the twisted corridors of his mind.  
  
Chapter one Darkness approaches  
  
Space. A vast and desolate place. The perfect place for plots of revenge and torment to be created. This is the very thing that it was being used for by the inhabitants of a cavernous, saucer shaped starship, fifteen miles in diameter, hiding on the dark side of the moon.  
Inside the ship, in a dark room, a large group of figures sat around a table, a dark figure at the head standing and observing the Earth through a window. The only light thing about him was the halo floating above his head.  
"Soon, very soon, all will be in place, and the time of our revenge will be at hand."  
  
meanwhile, on Earth  
  
The Z Senshi were doing what they always seem to be doing, training for the next battle.  
"I don't wanna do it Dad, I don't wanna' spar with Vegeta, why can't I just spar with Trunks?"  
"Because sparring with Trunks may as well be sparring with yourself" Goku replied  
"So?!"  
"What's wrong brat, afraid of being beaten? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't do that, YOU might end up being beaten if you go easy" Gohan advised. Vegeta scowled at him.  
"Like the second spawn of Kakarot would be able to beat ME"  
"Excuse me, could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Goten said, going through his stretches. He now seemed almost EAGER to spar with Vegeta.  
'Looks like our plan worked' Gohan thought  
"Hey, I wanna' spar, how about you Gohan?"  
'And part two of train the chibis is set into motion' Gohan added 'Trunks is SO predictable' out loud he said "Sorry, I can't, I have to meet Videl, but maybe my dad will"  
"Yeah Trunks, it'll be fun" Goku said enthusiastically  
"Umm, I just remembered, I already sparred with Goten" Trunks replied 'Phew, dodged that one' he added silently  
"A true saiyan is ALWAYS up for a fight" Vegeta said "ESPECIALLY against a superior adversary"  
"On second thought, sounds like fun" he said convincingly 'Right up there with being chased by dinosaur bees' he added silently  
"Okay, we'll be the refs" Videl said as she landed  
"Hey, I thought you had to meet Videl" Trunks said  
"I didn't say WHERE I had to meet her" Gohan replied with a grin  
"Hey, you guys coming?!" Goku called from a ways away  
"Hey, wait for me" Trunks yelled. Goten followed, taking his position facing Vegeta. Videl and Gohan took up their positions, holding up their hands to see that the fighters were in place, then dropping them yelling "Haijime!" The fighters took off towards their opponents with a yell, the force of their collision causing the air to shudder.  
Goku went easy first, testing Trunks' defenses and abilities to determine how much Trunks could handle. As he did this, he was able to see all of the different styles that were culminated and assimilated into Trunks'. He saw a little of Goten's style, a little of Gohan's, quite a bit of Bulma's, and a LOT of Vegeta. Trunks, meanwhile, was studying Goku's defenses, trying to find a weak point that he could exploit, trying to find an opening somewhere that he could capitalize on. He was beginning to become frustrated. Perhaps Goku was right, he WAS to used to fighting Goten, who had several holes Trunks was capable of using to deliver blows, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was sure Goten found a lot of holes in his defenses which he used. But if that was true, why didn't Goku find them? His answer came in the form of a devastating punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him skidding along the ground. Trunks climbed out of his homemade trench and nearly met a foot, but managed to duck under in time, then jumping up into the air so he was eyelevel with Goku. He attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick to Goku's head but met with an arm instead, then launched into a flurry of punches and kicks.  
Goten wasn't faring much better with Vegeta. Vegeta's defenses had few holes, and his offense didn't seem to open up any new ones. Vegeta had also spent very little time testing defenses, quickly determining how much Goten was able to withstand and began dishing out large portions of pain. Goten attempted a punch to Vegeta's solar plexus, but only met with another block, then quickly dodged Vegeta's counter attack and attempted one of his own. Vegeta blocked it expertly and delivered a spin kick that sent Goten back a few feet followed by a low power ki blast. Goten batted the ki blast away and launched one of his own, following it closely in hopes of a surprise. His prayers were answered when Vegeta took the blast full force and came out looking unfazed until Goten's foot landed on his head, sending him careening to the side to do more re-landscaping of the Son house's front yard.  
Goku caught Trunks' foot and sent him flying into a nearby tree, and the lucky tree came out with only a small crack in the bark since Trunks quickly recovered and attempted to hit Goku with a ki blast, but missed. The older martial artist was distracted just long enough, however, for Trunks to launch an attack, aiming a punch for Goku's jaw, which connected with a crack, the blow sending him reeling and giving Trunks the time to send another spinning kick with as much force as he could muster at Goku, sending him to carve a trench next to Trunks'.  
'I've gotta' give Vegeta credit, Trunks is stronger than I thought, and smart too' Goku thought as he climbed out of the trench. He quickly dodged a ki blast which was followed closely by a group of ki blasts. He easily dodged them all and made his way towards the source, appearing right in front of Trunks who was floating in the air and delivering a power packed strike to the side of his head and sending him careening into the ground to make a crater to go with the two new trenches.  
Meanwhile, Vegeta climbed out of the pile of rubble that used to be a large hill with a growl. He'd gotten careless and allowed the brat to get too close and had been used as a wrecking ball. 'This ends now' Vegeta thought. He'd played around enough. Goten was eyeing him carefully from a distance away, which Vegeta quickly covered and gave him another one of the punches like he had during the battle against Buu, only stronger, and would have had the same effect, had Goten been in front of it. He had used that blasted Instant Transmission skill Kakarot had taught to him and was currently sitting on his head. Goten left his head and floated upside down in front of him, waving at him like a fool, then delivering a swift punch to his nose. Vegeta reeled away from the blow, then growled and delivered a swift punch to the floating Chibi's mid-section, effectively dropping him out of the air and into unconsciousness. Gohan suddenly appeared next to him, using that same technique, and nodded.  
"Well, that's that" he said, picking up Goten and raising a finger to his head before disappearing again  
Meanwhile, Trunks climbed out of the crater he had carved himself and scowled. Goku was playing with him and he knew it. Not that he minded, but it was annoying to know that if Goku were to go all out he would most likely last around two seconds, if that. Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, using the same technique Goten had surprised him with in his last spar, which had won it for the youngest Son, and waved before spinning around and planting his boot in his face, sending him into a pile of rubble he vaguely remembered his dad making minutes before. He drug himself out of it and drew himself up to full height before he noticed Goku speeding towards him. He braced himself but Goku disappeared, reappearing behind him with that technique again and giving him a swift chop to the neck, a painless way of sending him into unconsciousness. Videl floated down next to him and nodded.  
"That's all folks!" she said, picking up Trunks before placing her hand on Goku's shoulder, who IT'd them back to the Son house for a much deserved rest.  
  
Space  
  
"How are we to compete with that?!" one of the figures at the table asked  
"They were holding back" the head figure said absently  
"We know that! We've all fought them before"  
"Not quite"  
"Well, most of us have"  
"Do not worry, I have a plan" the head figure said "I wasn't sure if it would be necessary, but after witnessing that I am certain it will be"  
"And what manner of plan would that be?"  
"Break the spirit, then the body" he replied. He then began to lay out the plan to group.  
  
BM: And that's a wrap  
  
JJ: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Raven: I thought you said this would be dark  
  
BM: Oh, don't worry, it will  
  
JJ: Don't worry, we won't make you do any more disclaimers, but you can still read  
  
Raven: Good, now goodnight  
  
JJ: Goodnight  
  
BM: R&R, Por favor! 


	2. Chapter 2

BM: Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Echo!  
  
JJ: Umm, there's no echo  
  
BM: Oh, sorry  
  
JJ: sighs Batousai, disclaimer please  
  
Disclaimer: Blackmusashi does not hate the characters of DBZ, nor does he own them. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ.  
  
Chapter two Darkness falls  
  
"Ah, that was great Chi" Bulma said as she finished her food. The sound of chopsticks hitting bowls and the creaking of chairs drew Bulma's attention to the Saiyans who had finished eating  
"Ah, that was good" All three Son family Saiyans plus Trunks said. Vegeta grunted his approval  
"Yeah, that was great" Videl agreed  
"Oh thanks" Chi Chi said "I may not be a world class cook, but I can take care of me and mine"  
The Sons and the Briefs were all at the Sons', completely oblivious to the coming disaster.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Now, we will begin phase one" the figure at the head said "Here is a map of their areas" a large map appeared over the table, and split into several maps covering a large area of the world  
"Hmm, there are many dots, many more than I thought there would be" One figure said "They are truly a large force"  
"Yes, indeed, the heart of the enemy is large, and we must hit it in its entirety. We start now, while they are apart. It will take timing and synchronization. We must hit them all at once. If we are off by even a second they will sense what is happening, rally, and counterstrike. We must not allow them to strike back. And we must hit before we are seen by those who are searching for us" murmurs of agreement rose from the various figures "Now, are you ready?"  
"I am, my lord"  
"Good, you know what to do. Are our warriors in position?"  
"Yes, father, they are" another shadowed figure said  
"Good, we strike at my signal"  
  
Son family residence  
  
"Bye!" the Sons called as the Briefs flew away  
"Bye!" the briefs waved back and shot off into the distance. The Sons walked into the house and Goku lingered outside for a moment before walking into the house and closed the door behind them. Suddenly, a large object dropped through the ceiling, the force of the impact knocking the group apart. Goku jumped up and yelled to Chi Chi.  
"Get everyone out" Chi Chi jumped up and found Videl then they both ran for the door. Goku, now joined by his sons, gathered ki and prepared to shoot the armored figure. They fired, and despite the intensity of the combined blast, it bounced off and reflected straight toward Videl and Chi Chi. The two were caught off guard and before anything could be done, vanished in a flash of light and energy.  
"NOOO!" the Saiyans, in their moment of distraction, yelled. Suddenly, the figure turned and fired a powerful blast, catching the Saiyans off guard and knocking them through the wall and into unconsciousness.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Well, that was a fun evening" Bulma said cheerily  
"Yeah Mom, we should do it more often" Trunks said. They weren't sure where the heavily armored figure appeared from, but he was suddenly right in front of them. Before the Saiyans could react, they were struck and landed on the ground. Bulma floated in shock, stuck in a daze. She then gathered ki to blast the figure while Vegeta and Trunks gathered theirs from the ground. Trunks and Vegeta unleashed a vicious combined blast that for all intents and purposes should have vaporized the figure. To their shock, he batted Bulma's into it and it was absorbed, then moved out of the way, putting Bulma into the blast's path. Bulma stood in shock and before Vegeta or Trunks could have done anything, she was gone in a flash of light and an explosion of energy. They stood rooted to the ground with the absolute horror of the death that had happened at their hands, and didn't notice the blast coming until they were unconscious.  
  
At the same time  
  
Krillin sat on the floor playing with Marron while Eighteen reclined in a chair, watching her family, a picture of content. The perfect scenario for the horrors that were to take place.  
Eighteen was beginning to doze off, but her blanket of content was shattered by a scream of terror she was sure had come from Marron. She was instantly on her feet and as the smoke cleared she saw a large armored figure standing in the middle of the room. Krillin and Marron were on the other side, unharmed. Krillin was standing protectively in front of Marron. Eighteen gathered two large ki blasts and unleashed them one, and then the other. The figure hit Krillin into the path of one and, to her horror, he was incinerated. It then picked up Marron, and before she could do anything to stop it, Marron was no more, destroyed by the onslaught of her ki. The final screams of her child were ringing in her ears as she fell to her knees, no longer caring about the giant figure in her house. No longer caring about the large metallic fist holding her up. She welcomed the peace that came with the unconsciousness.  
  
meanwhile, elsewhere  
  
High above the Earth, peace reigned on the lookout. Piccolo was meditating peacefully, Mr. Popo was watering the flowers, and Dende was sitting next to Piccolo enjoying the sun, wondering if Gohan might enjoy a visit. The serenity was not to last.  
Piccolo's peaceful meditation was broken by the sound of an engine, and he opened his eyes in time to see a large machine-like figure. Mr. Popo looked up from his watering and stepped back from the figure which had landed next to him and Dende moved behind Piccolo.  
"Popo. Dende, run!" Piccolo yelled, discarding his cape and turban. He figured one large ki blast would get rid of the bucket of bolts, but he couldn't have Dende or Popo killed. He wouldn't allow it. Mr. Popo grabbed Dende's wrist as they ran and Piccolo gathered energy in his hands in front of his forehead as he had taught Gohan to do.  
"Masenko Ha!" he fired the beam at the figure, but the figure easily deflected it and it moved straight for Dende and Mr. Popo. The two figures screamed in agony as they were engulfed in its light, and when Piccolo arrived a split second later all he found was Dende's walking stick.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Piccolo's yell rang through the lookout, down to the chamber of the old guardians. Piccolo charged at the figure, but his rage made his techniques miss their mark, and the figure easily struck a pressure point, sending him into a deep and troubled sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Mr. Briefs was in his lab when he heard the door open and in walked his wife carrying tea.  
"I thought you could use a break dear, so I brought you tea and cookies" she said. He thanked her and sat at a table in his lab with Mrs. Briefs across from him and they sat serenely drinking their tea and eating the cookies while looking out at the wonderful day. Their moment was ruined, however, when a large figure landed on the table between them, knocking Dr. Briefs into an open closet and a large piece of debris covered his opening and Mrs. Briefs backwards. He attempted to move the debris, to get to his ray gun, to do something, but the debris was too heavy. He could hear her screams until they suddenly stopped and the sound of jet engines fade into the distance.  
  
At the same time  
  
Tien and Yamcha were traveling in an airplane, Puar and Lunch sitting in the chairs across from them having a pleasant conversation. Their pleasant day wouldn't last long. The plane's wing seemed to simply cease to exist and Yamcha was forced to land it, and when the group went outside to examine it they were met with a large metallic figure. Tien and Yamcha took up their stances and Yamcha charged a large ki blast, Tien following his example, while Lunch and Puar ran for safety. They launched their joint attack, which seemed to simply bounce off of the figure and move straight towards the plane. The screams of their loved ones mixed with their cries of horror was the last thing they heard before they were hit and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
BM: ducks flying objects Believe me, I don't hate anyone  
  
JJ: I have only one thing to say. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED KRILLIN!  
  
BM: Umm, I'm sorry I'll write more later THANKYOU! runs away  
  
Batousai: Remember to review 


	3. Chapter 3

BM: Okay, here we are, another chapter for our newest creation  
  
JJ: Bla bla bla, hurry up  
  
BM: I'm movin', I'm movin, lets go  
  
JJ: Fine, I'll do the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla, don't own dbz, bla bla bla  
  
Chapter Three A dark dawn  
  
At the same time  
  
A teenage boy with somewhat long, dark hair carrying a large stack of wood walked through a snowy forest. He entered a small village and walked to a small, cozy house in the center of the village where he set his burden down before walking into the house.  
"I'm back" he called into the house  
"Did you find much wood?" a woman with red hair asked  
"Yes" he replied  
"Welcome back" a large man with bolts on either side of his neck and stitches across his forehead said  
"You should have enough wood for a while, Eighter" seventeen said  
"Thank you, Seventeen" the woman with red hair said "You're always such a big help"  
"You're welcome, Suno" the group fell into a comfortable silence, but the silence was shattered by a large, armored figure falling through the roof. Seventeen and Eighter leapt back into fighting stances and Suno stood stunned.  
"Suno, run!" Eighter yelled. Suno snapped out of her daze and saw her android friend motioning for her to run. She turned to run but another figure dropped in in front of her. Eighter charged for the one in front of Suno and Seventeen took off towards the first one. He soon found that it had been a mistake to attempt a full on attack as the suit began blocking his blows effortlessly, landing several of its own. Soon he became unable to hit back much at all as it struck several pressure points, rendering his limbs useless. He was hit particularly hard and slammed into the wall, and he looked up and numbly wiped blood from his eyes and saw that Suno was nowhere to be found and just before a large mechanical limb struck him, rendering him unconscious, he saw Eighter ripped to pieces. His last thought before he blacked out was  
'If I were stronger I could have stopped them'  
  
Later, elsewhere  
  
Goku groaned and rubbed his head, but then shot up straight. He looked around but the armored figure was nowhere to be found, and he was outside his house, or what used to be his house. He floated into the house, ignoring his beating head and his two sons who were beginning to wake up. He went to what used to be the hallway to search for any sign of Chi Chi and Videl, but all he found was a tattered, fingerless glove that used to be worn by Videl, Chi Chi's woven shawl, and a few scattered ashes. He shakily picked up the items and carried them with him. Gohan and Goten met him outside and he handed the tattered glove to Gohan and showed the two the shawl, not quite willing to part with it. Gohan accepted the glove and hugged it to his body as he dropped to his knees and wept. Goten attempted to wipe away the tears, but failed and joined his brother as they attempted to comfort each other in their grief. Goku wrapped the shawl around his shoulders and fell to his knees next to his sons.  
'Why couldn't we have put less power into the blast? Why'd we have to blast at all? Why couldn't we have waited? Why?" Goku thought 'Why?'  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Vegeta awoke with a bad taste in his mouth and a horrible feeling hanging over him. He didn't realize what it was that was giving him such a bad feeling at the moment, so he turned to see if Bulma was feeling it. Then he realized Bulma wasn't laying next to him. He realized he wasn't in his bed. And he realized the reason Bulma wasn't next to him. He put his face into his hands as the feeling became suffocating. Bulma was dead. And it wasn't because of enemy fire. He and Trunks had killed her with their own energy. Trunks, who had been laying a few feet away, awoke as he sensed something amiss, and seeing the state of his father, instantly remembered what had happened. He tried and tried again to keep the tears from coming, but they wouldn't be stopped, and soon he gave in and beat his fists against the ground in anger and grief. Vegeta shakily stood and walked to his son, whom he picked up and held close to him. Trunks clung to him as if he would leave him if he let go. Vegeta saw something white on the ground in the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. He saw it was ashes.  
'I always was thorough' Vegeta thought, and in grief blasted the ashes. He hated himself more than anything else at that moment.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Dr. Briefs hit the chunk of ceiling in his grief. Were he twenty years younger, he may have been able to move it. To protect his wife. But because of his weakness he had allowed her to die. He hated the ceiling. He hated his weakness. He hated himself.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Tien awoke with a start. He'd had a horrible dream, he dreamt that he and Yamcha had accidentally killed Lunch and Puar. Then, to his horror, he realized he was outside of the airplane. A few feet away was an unconscious Yamcha. He leapt to his feet and ran around to the side of the plane. Ashes. A bandana. A little blue fur.  
"Oh no" Tien fell to his knees and began to weep, beating the ground with his fists. Shortly after Yamcha appeared, and seemed momentarily relieved to see him, but found the ashes with his eyes, and with shaking fingers picked up a little fur. He soon joined Tien in his weeping.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Piccolo awoke and quickly scanned the area. Something wasn't right. He soon found ashes, a turban, and Dende's walking stick. His eyes clouded over in sadness. Then, he noticed something. Something wasn't right.  
'Oh, so that's it, hmm' he dug into his memory and analyzed the fight. Then, he reached out with the senses of the previous guardian and felt for something. Once he found it, he nodded to himself and took to the air after putting the walking stick and turban in a safe place. They would be needed later. He took off, resolving not to involve Goku or the others. This was personal.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Seventeen groaned and sat up. At that moment, he missed the days when he couldn't feel pain. Then he remembered. And he wished he couldn't feel pain or emotion. Lime. The name rang through his head. He wondered if she had been attacked as well. But he had something to do there first. He gathered Eighter's remains, and looked for a pile of ashes left from Suno. Finding none, he realized she was alive, and resolved to find her after checking on Lime and putting Eighter in a safe place. He took to the air and landed minutes later in front of Lime's house, carrying Eighter in a big box. What should have been Lime's house. Now a smoking crater. He couldn't take it. He dropped to the ground, dropping Eighter in front of him, and his entire body shook with tears. With rage. With overwhelming sadness. With maddening anger. He'd caused many people to fell like this, he realized. He now knew what Eighteen had undoubtedly gone through.  
'I will find who did this' he vowed 'And make them wish they'd never been born. I will find who took Suno, and I will make them wish they'd never been born. But first, I'll get you somewhere safe, my friend. My brother' for that is how Eighter saw him, and, though he'd never admit it, how he saw Eighter. There were only two people he trusted to care for Eighter, and since only one could, and would, help him, and he couldn't find the other anyway, he'd take him to the one he could find. The one who'd made him fully human. Bulma Briefs.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Eighteen awoke. She sat up on her knees and, for a moment, wondered why there was a large whole in her roof. Then it hit. The jumble of emotions caused by the loss of her family. At her hands. She cried out in rage, anger, suffering, her aura flashed around her as she stood to her feet, becoming transparent, the red being pushed to the edges as her hair turned a bright whitish blonde. Then, she returned to normal. As she fell to her knees, her body shook with tears as they poured from her eyes. The sorrow. It was unbearable. She had to get rid of it. She hated it. She hated everyone. She hated herself. She had to escape. She felt for the door, the door for her emotions, wanting to shut it. To get away. And she found it. And she shut it. Her eyes for a moment flashed red with her final remaining rage, then a dull, emotionless mask covered her face before she floated out through the hole in the roof. She landed on the ground and started to walk. She didn't know where. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she had to get away. From her broken house. From her memories. From herself.  
  
BM: How's that for an ending?  
  
JJ: An annoying one  
  
BM: SO?!  
  
JJ: Please review chases after BM, ki blast in hand 


	4. Chapter 4

BM: Hello everyone!

JJ: Yeah, yeah, hurry it up over there!

BM: And you are?

JJ: sighs Ki blasts BM

BM: Oh, that's right, I know who you are now, okay, disclaimer please

Note: This is more of a short filler/interlude chapter. It's just a small one, but you sort of need it to understand where the characters are in a later chapter

Disclaimer: No

Chapter 4

The world was crying

18 walked through the streets, not caring about the rain, not caring about the cut on her forehead where the large metal fist had hit. Only one thing mattered to her right now. That she was a murderer. Her own ki blasts had killed her family. Sure, they had been thrown in the way, but it was still her energy. She should have put her family's safety first. And now, they were gone. She had killed them. That was how she saw it. Now, she didn't care about anything. Not even the rain.

Elsewhere (we seem to be going a lot of places

Seventeen flew through the skies and landed at CC. Or, what should have been CC. Now, it was in ruins. He stretched his newest senses, and found a ki signature in the debris. But it wasn't Bulma's. He flew down into the ruins and found the ki coming from behind a large piece of roof. He easily removed it and Dr. Briefs came out. Out of a closet. Out of a closet that was still standing in the ruins. He scanned the closet with his eyes and recognized several very strong materials making it up.

"She's gone" Dr. Briefs said

"Who? Bulma?"

"No, my wife" he replied mournfully

"What happened?" Seventeen asked, slightly relieved to find Bulma hadn't been taken. Who else would guard his mentor while he was out searching for Suno? Suno. The girl whom his mentor was pledged to take care of. Now that Eighter was unable to, he felt a certain duty to search for her. She was also a close friend. One of the few he had. Now, he would find her.

"These large armored machines came barging in here, they took my wife, but could not find me, I was blown back into the closet by the monstrous machine when it crashed through the roof"

"I see" Seventeen said "Hmm" 'That sounds like what happened to Suno. But I can't feel her ki. Lets see, where is Bulma?' he searched but couldn't find Bulma within his ki range. He could feel Vegeta, however. He figured he could piece things together later, though. Right now he needed to find Suno. And possibly, Mrs. Briefs as well.

"Would you mind taking care of this?" Seventeen asked, taking out the box with Eighter's remains

"No, what is it?"

"Eighter, don't touch him" Seventeen replied shortly "I could be gone a while, when Bulma returns could you give these to her?" he asked, handing a small envelope and some plans to him "You can look at the plans if you want, I managed to get a hold of these a while ago. I think you may find them interesting" Dr. Briefs nodded

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to look for a friend" he replied "I'll see you later"

"Good luck in your search" Dr. Briefs called as Seventeen took to the sky. Shortly after, it began to rain. Dr. Briefs went to the closet to wait, hoping Bulma would return soon.

Elsewhere

Trunks and Vegeta flew through the sky, Trunks still clinging to Vegeta's hand. He felt as though he had been left behind, and if he let go his father would leave him too. He sighed mournfully, feeling the current rain was perfect for his mood. He wasn't paying close attention, but vaguely felt Seventeen's energy leaving CC. He knew little of the android, but knew that once upon a time he and Eighteen, or, Ms. Eighteen as he called her, were holy terrors on the planet, and the fabled 'other him' had been terrorized by them, but he didn't have any reason to fear or dislike them. They were good now, and that's what mattered to him. At the moment though, that was far from his mind. He looked to the sky and wondered if the very Earth was mourning its loss.

Elsewhere

As it rained Goku became aware that they were getting wet and had no place to go. He vaguely wondered if they might possibly go to Master Roshi's, but decided against it. There had to be someplace to go. It was certain he couldn't stay there or go to his father in law's. Too many memories he couldn't handle. So, he gathered his sons and they took to the air. There was someplace they could go, he knew, he just had to find it.

Elsewhere

Tien and Yamcha flew to Tien's, where Yamcha had been staying lately, and found a smoking crater. Tien quickly flew to the ground and searched through the ruins. In where the kitchen would be, he found a small hat. He looked at it and shook his head in disbelief. He turned his face to the sky and screamed.

"No! Chiaotzu!" Yamcha walked to his side and patted his shoulder

"I'm gonna' take off" Yamcha said. Tien didn't answer and he took his leave, leaving his friend to join the Earth in its tears.

BM: That's all for this chapter

JJ: Okay, here we go, next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

BM: Here's the next chappie

JJ: Okay, Forward to world domination!

Disclaimer: Fact one, the world is not perfect. Fact two, in a perfect world, I would own DBZ. Put two and two together, and I don't own DBZ

Think of the alien who gave Bardock his psychic powers

Chapter 5

Lost

Chi Chi groaned and sat up. She did not feel good. In fact, she felt the opposite of good. She vaguely remembered running. From what, it wasn't clear. As she tried to remember, it was like someone flipped a switch, and she remembered it all. The armored figure falling through the roof. Taking Videl and running. A ki blast coming towards her. Then, just before she felt the burning that always came with a ki blast, she suddenly felt like she had been pulled from the scene, as if someone had suddenly used a far more painful version of instant transmission on her, and she lost consciousness. And now, she was wherever she was. She looked around and saw she was in a glass tube with several wires connected to the tube, and several tubes attached to her wrists. She looked and saw that there were several other tubes, and that a few small tubes were attached to her wrists, which were locked securely at her sides. She also saw that the other tubes contained people. Videl, Chiaotzu, Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, Puar, two girls she didn't recognize, Krillin, Marron, Lunch with some kind of odd device on her head, an old man, Dende, and Mr. Popo. She studied the ones she didn't know, but couldn't attach names to the faces. Suddenly, a door opened, and an old man she didn't recognize with long, gray hair and an M on his forehead walked in, leading a small, odd looking bug looking creature with a black cap like thing over his head and another that looked like the second creature, as well as a much larger alien who looked like a female version of the description of King Kold Gohan had given her.

"Here they are, just as you wished, master Bibidi" the old man said

"Good work, Gero" he said. Suddenly, a creature she recognized from some of Vegeta's rants about fighters he had beaten walked in. If she remembered correctly, they had very strong psychic abilities. He also had an M on his forehead.

"Well done, Tozaro" Bibidi said "Those fools are completely overcome with grief. Soon, very soon, all will be in place. Before long, they won't be able to light a torch with their ki"

"Thank you, Master Bibidi"

"Why are they not awake yet, Gero?" the tall, female alien demanded

"They are almost awake, Mistress Frost, my machines say two have awoken"

"Two huh?" she asked, walking over to the tubes. Her eyes locked on a tube to Chi Chi's right, then onto Chi Chi

"Shall I begin administering the drugs?" Dr. Gero asked

"No, we'll do things our way" Frost said. Chi Chi didn't like the sound of that.

"Impudent ice-jin. Do you honestly believe my father will allow you to change his plan?" Babidi ranted

"Hush" Bibidi said "Do as she says"

"Yes, Master Bibidi" Gero replied

BM: Sorry, I intended for this chapter to be longer, but it turned out to be another interlude chapter

JJ: We promise these will be few and far between


	6. Chapter 6

BM: Okay, next chapter

JJ: He's feeling ambitious right now, so enjoy it while it lasts

BM: ki blasts JJ okay, disclaimer

JJ: Ki blasts BM tag, you're it Is ki blasted

BM: Not anymore runs away from JJ who has ki blast in hand

Batousai: mutters Bakas

Disclaimer: Baka one doesn't own DBZ. Baka two doesn't either.

Chapter Six

Beginning the journey

Eighteen awoke after an uneasy sleep and her bloodshot eyes scanned the area. She felt like something was different. She couldn't figure it out, but something was. She stood and continued her trek through the wilderness. She didn't know where that place was, but she hoped she would find it soon. Perhaps she would discover what the difference was along the way.

Elsewhere

Dr. Briefs dug around the rubble that was once his house while Vegeta stood impatiently on the side. He was searching for a few items he needed but couldn't find them.

"Old man, hurry it up, I have better things to do than stand around here"

"And that would be getting drunk?" Dr. Briefs asked. Vegeta grumbled, but couldn't do anything. In the past six months his power had severely diminished, though he wouldn't admit it, and he probably didn't have control of enough ki to light a candle.

"Stop grumbling, it won't be long, and I only need you to drive me. My eyesight isn't as good as it used to be"

"Fine, I'm waiting in the car" Vegeta grumbled. He stalked off and Dr. Briefs continued his search through the small closet that had saved him from being captured.

"Ah, here it is" he said. He found a package of capsules inside the closet, and a few more in the rubble. He pocketed them and hurried off to the car, as if someone would arrest him for theft. Once he reached the car, he told Vegeta to drive, then looked through the miniature catalogs in the capsules.

"Hmm, excellent, excellent" he mumbled

"Good, now give me my money" Vegeta said. Dr. Briefs knew what would happen to the money, and knew that by all means he shouldn't give the money to Vegeta, but a promise is a promise.

"Here you are, as promised, but please don't spend it all on alcohol, use it to buy food, or a treat for Trunks" Dr. Briefs pleaded. Vegeta rubbed his five o clock shadow and grunted.

"I'll think about it" Vegeta said. Dr. Briefs nodded, acknowledging that that was the best he would get.

"Now, would you please take me back to my lab?"

"Whatever" Vegeta replied, turning the wheel "But it'll cost you a little extra" he added. Dr. Briefs sighed and nodded. He only hoped that extra would go to a good cause, not to Vegeta as he drowned his sorrows in beer. He was sure that was what had finally caused the downfall of the mighty saiyan prince turned drunk. Though he knew Vegeta would never admit it, for there is one thing a saiyan always keeps, and that is his pride.

Elsewhere

Piccolo was not happy. It had taken him six months, but he now knew what had happened to his friends. Now he was on the world of the kais, and he had discovered something else. A great deal of mechanical and psychic energy was hanging around himself, and the other Z Fighters. Now, he was speaking to the Supreme Kai.

"This is most disheartening news, you should have come to me sooner" Supreme Kai, who I will refer to as Shin, said

"Well, I would have, but I just now discovered where they are, and Baba and Korin both detected magical energies which I didn't notice because they're around myself as well" Piccolo replied 'And it makes me nervous, it feels like I'm constantly being watched' he added silently

'Well, that's because you probably are' Kami replied in his head

"Hmm" Shin said, stretching his senses "Yes, there are very strong forces at work. But you are not the only one who is trying to find an answer. I sense that the one you know as Seventeen is also searching for his loved ones."

"Android Seventeen, huh? They really hit everyone. It's good to know I'm not the only one who didn't believe they were dead though"

"That is not entirely true, I sense" Supreme Kai said "But I will let the two of you share your knowledge with each other, it is not for me to say. I also sense something else on Earth"

"What?"

"Your fellow warriors, besides Seventeen, have experienced a loss of heart. They have let themselves go in their misery, they have completely lost hope, and most have experienced a great decrease in power. There are only three of you who are as strong as they were, one even more so"

"What?! Oh great, well, who's left at full power?" Piccolo asked

"Seventeen is more powerful than he was, his adventures have brought him experience and a couple of new techniques. Eighteen is also at full power, but her misery has driven her near insanity, you should approach her with caution. And there is you."

"Okay, do you think you could gather together a few people for me?" he asked, a plan turning in his head

"Certainly"

"Okay, I need you to find..."

Elsewhere

Seventeen flew through the skies, scanning the ground for anything suspicious. He'd heard rumors of a woman wandering in this area, half crazy. She'd nearly killed several people who had gotten too close to her, and he would have let normal people handle it, but she had been rumored to have flown and used ki. So, he figured a little charity work wouldn't hurt. She might even turn out to be important in his investigation. He spotted something on the ground and flew down. It was a woman. A blonde woman. He turned her over onto her back and gasped.

'Eighteen!' he thought. She was unconscious, but still alive. Barely. He had to get her help. He scanned the area and found a cave nearby, and darted over to it. He only prayed he'd be able to save her.

Elsewhere

"The Supreme Kai said they should be in this area, I would help you search but there is much I must attend to" Kibito said

"I understand, I can handle it" Piccolo said

"Good, you should hurry though, I sense one of them weakening, you may be able to save them with Kami's powers"

"Alright" Piccolo said. Kibito nodded and teleported away, and Piccolo took off towards the life forces of the androids.

Cave

Seventeen attempted to give water to his twin, but she wouldn't swallow it. It was as if she wanted to die. He prayed that wasn't the case. He sensed a strong ki approaching rapidly, but recognized it so he didn't worry. Hopefully the owner could even help. When Piccolo landed, Seventeen didn't leave his sister's side.

"Seventeen, I have something to tell you"

"Later, Piccolo, do you have a senzu?"

"No, but I doubt she would want to eat it if I did" Piccolo said. Seventeen sent him a questioning look, but Piccolo simply walked to the former android's side. He placed two hands on her and began to channel the healing energies Kami could use so well. Eighteen attempted to push them out, but the overwhelming force of them made her accept them and they healed her body and replenished her energy. She groaned and sat up, glaring at the Namek.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she asked coldly

"Because a death for no reason is pointless" Piccolo said

"So is a life without reason" she replied

"But you do have a reason, a few in fact" Piccolo said. Eighteen glared and Seventeen looked confused.

"I killed my only reasons for living" she said, with less bite and more bitterness

"Not quite, you were tricked"

"Tricked?! By who?!" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she jumped to her feet

"I believe you're familiar with him, Babidi, his father Bibidi, and several others you may be familiar with, Cell among them" Piccolo said. Eighteen's anger rose, her ki bursting from her. Seventeen took a few steps back as her ki continued to climb, skyrocketing to levels far beyond what they had been last time he had known her. Her ki became dark red and her hair floated around her, as if caught by invisible air, then changing from it's honey blonde to a bright whitish blonde, the red in her aura pushed to the edges, the rest a transparent white. Her scream of anger filled the cave, echoing through the wilderness.

"Both Krillin and Marron are still alive, but are being held captive on a slave planet where they are working continuously and being tortured mercilessly" Piccolo continued. Eighteen's anger rose to a breaking point and with a final rumble her power stabilized and she regained some control. He knew she had harnessed her power. The power of Super Chikyu-jin, level two. (SCJ2).

"The obscene, mutated grasshopper that was supposedly Gero's greatest work is still alive?! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! AT LEAST WHEN MY BROTHER AND I WERE GOING ON A RAMPAGE, THINGS STAYED DEAD!" Eighteen yelled. It was then that she noticed something. Seventeen was glaring at the ground, his fists clenched, his shoulders shaking with rage.

"Are Lime, her grandfather, and Suno there too?" he asked quietly. Piccolo nodded, sensing something. Seventeen's expression darkened more and his ki burst to surround him. He quickly ascended to SCJ1, and to his maximum. But his power continued to rise. He let out a yell as his power flashed, the red in his aura moving to the edges. His hair flashed white blonde, then the color focused into a streak running the length of his currently long and shaggy hair. His power leveled off around the same area as Eighteen's. When he gained a little more control, he turned cold, currently emerald green eyes on Piccolo.

"How did Cell survive?" he asked

"And I thought you killed Babidi" Eighteen added, her voice menacing, her eyes glaring into his

"They're not alive, they escaped" Piccolo answered "With the help of some unidentified outside forces"

"Oh?" Eighteen asked

"Yes, I talked to King Yemma and he explained that the outsiders somehow managed to break them and several others out of the prisons, including Bibidi. The Supreme Kai said that Bibidi and Babidi combined their magic and put all those who escaped under their spell, increasing their power and gaining total control over them"

"Who else escaped?" Eighteen asked

"Frieza, his father, and his brother, your creator"

"He didn't create us" Eighteen said, her fists shaking in rage "He tricked us into submitting to an experiment and then he modified us"

"Hmm" Piccolo said "Well, he escaped. I need to find Gohan and Goten, and later Chi Chi, because they have to throw them back where they belong. And as far as I know, they're the only ones who can" Seventeen suddenly powered down, panting from the effort of holding that level of power. Eighteen followed close behind and the twins turned to Piccolo.

"Piccolo? Why are you searching?" Seventeen asked

"Because the two of you are not the only ones they attacked. They attacked every one of us" Piccolo replied "There are a lot of lives at stake, so we need to hurry and gather the others. Then, we have some training to do"

"I'm ready to take them on now" Seventeen said

"Not us, we have people to train. Namely, everyone else" Piccolo replied

"Why?" Eighteen asked

"I'll explain on the way" Piccolo said. The group took to the sky, and headed towards the city.

Elsewhere

"Piccolo, Seventeen, and Eighteen landed in the middle of the city. They received some strange looks, but they had a mission. Eighteen followed her ki senses and piccolo, but stopped as she saw something. A group of kids seemed to be in the midst of a brawl, but that wasn't what had caught her eye.

"Go on ahead, I have something to take care of" she said. Seventeen and Piccolo nodded and she walked over to the brawl. She was right about what she thought. In the middle of it, she found two children she recognized.

"Hey" she yelled. The kids didn't stop. She pulled apart the group of kids, and most ran away, but two were unable to. They were too badly beaten.

"I thought it looked like you" she said disapprovingly. Trunks snorted, but winced at the pain caused by the action.

"What's it to you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I really didn't think the two of you would ever be so weak as to be beaten up by a bunch of kids" she said, shaking her head. Goten hung his head in shame and Trunks fumed.

"Well, they started it" Trunks said "They called my dad a lousy, good for nothing drunk" Eighteen simply sighed and began walking, still carrying the two chibis.

In an unnamed building

Piccolo and Seventeen briskly walked through the building, following their senses. Piccolo stopped at a beaten door and motioned for Seventeen to go to the one across the hallway, then knocked on the door. No one answered, so he walked in.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to" Vegeta stopped mid sentence and scowled "What do you want, Namek?"

"I never thought I'd see the day Vegeta ever received a surprise visit and was found sitting in a chair poisoning his body and mind simultaneously" Piccolo said, motioning to the TV and beer. Vegeta scowled.

"I don't really care what you think, so if there is no reason for this visit, which I'm sure there isn't, goodbye" Vegeta said

"Hn, well, I guess I won't tell you the news I had for you"

"Even with those big ears, it seems you don't listen well. If you have something to say, say it, and then get out of here"

"Okay. Bulma and her mother are alive. That's all, goodbye" Piccolo turned to walk out the door and heard a creaking sound, followed by a clatter. He turned to see Vegeta, panting from the effort of getting up so quickly, or so it would seem.

"What are you talking about, Namek?!" he yelled. Piccolo smirked. That had been easier than he thought.

"They were kidnapped by someone I'm sure you know" he said

"And who is that?" Vegeta demanded

"Babidi and his father Bibidi" Piccolo answered

"WHAT?!"

Across the hall

Seventeen knocked on the door, but no one answered, so he opened it and walked in. He walked into an unkempt apartment. He looked around for a few minutes until he heard a loud yell from across the hall.

"WHAT?!" the sound startled something on the couch, and from under a pile of half-eaten junk food and newspapers came tumbling Gohan.

"Yah!" Gohan yelped. Seventeen jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed him there. His ki must be VERY low.

"Oh, can I help you?" Gohan asked. He obviously didn't recognize him, or realize he had walked in uninvited.

"Yeah, I have some important news" he said. Gohan seemed slightly interested.

"Okay, I'll get my dad" Gohan said. He stood and walked a few feet to the other couch and Seventeen watched with mild interest as he stopped in front of a cat. He reached through the food and tapped something, and Goku sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What is it Gohan?" he asked

"Someone's here with news for us" he said

"Oh, is Goten back yet?"

"No, not yet" Gohan sighed "I think he might have gotten into another fight" as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Gohan jogged over and answered it, and Eighteen walked in carrying two boys.

"Goten, are you okay? Thanks for bringing these two back Ma'am" Gohan accepted Goten from a slightly amused Eighteen. Trunks sighed.

"Gohan, don't you know"

"No excuses Goten, you're going to get hurt"

"But Gohan"

"No buts, now, say thank you to the nice lady"

"Gohan!"

"Goten, say it" Goten sighed in defeat

"Thank you"

"Good, now go sit with dad for a sec"

"Hey sis, you're just in time, I was about to deliver the news" Seventeen said

"Good, I'll help" Eighteen replied

"Oh, she's related to you? So, what's the news?" Gohan asked

"You may want to sit down" Seventeen said. Gohan shrugged, moved some junk, and took a seat

"Now, what's the news, I'm dying of suspense" Goku asked, though the spark that would have normally been in his eyes was absent

"Chi Chi and Videl are alive"

BM: That's as good a place as any to stop

JJ: No, it's a WORSE place than MOST, I wanna' know what happens!

BM: Then read on later!

JJ: Fine, I will!

BM: Good, and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

BM: Good Lord Almighty it's an update! The first one in MONTHS. I've had the past three or so chapters written I just haven't put them up, and now I'm putting this one up.

JJ: I was WONDERING when you'd get around to writing again.

BM: Shut up! Anyways, here it is. And if you don't know yet, I own NOTHING of commercial value. The only thing I own outright is my bo staff, which I use to whack stupid people who sue me even though I own nothing.

P.S. Any and all flames will be stored away and used to keep warm in this cold Seattle weather. Useful and constructive criticism is taken into consideration.

JJ: Make with the story already!

Chapter 7

Revelations and Reactions

At that moment, before any shock could register, Vegeta burst through the door. Piccolo followed close behind and Vegeta walked to the center of the room.

"Hey, Vegeta, these people just brought us some great news!" Goku said, not registering Vegeta's paleness or wide eyes.

"Hold on Dad, we don't even know who these people are" Gohan said, not realizing Piccolo was in the room

"Gohan, maybe you should buy a pair of glasses" Trunks said

"Yeah big brother" Goten chuckled. Gohan looked at them as if they'd suddenly grown extra heads

"What are you talking about"

"Well, the lady is Marron's mom, I'm not sure who the man is" Goten said. Gohan's eyes opened wide and Trunks laughed as Gohan's head snapped to stare at Eighteen for a moment, then he whirled to face Seventeen. Goku looked at Eighteen in confusion for a moment before his grin widened.

"Hey! It is you! I hope you know how great that news is, you won't believe how relieving that is to hear" he said

"Actually, I would" she said quietly "But now, you need to know the rest of our news, for as you know, every light casts a shadow" Goku's smile faded slightly, as if he were remembering something, and he nodded. Piccolo took that moment to make his presence known.

"They're alive but not well, they've been captured by a group of villains we all know. The ice-jins, Cell, Bibidi, Babidi, and Dr. Gero. They escaped with the help of outside forces whom we don't know yet, and now they're running free and have captured those closest to all of us." he said

With each name mentioned, a picture of the pain and torment said villain had inflicted entered Goku's mind, and his grin dropped completely off his face. His teeth gritted, and a low growl came from his throat as his fists clenched at his sides. This was too much. Not only had they escaped AGAIN in hopes of inflicting torment, but they had undoubtedly caused his love ones pain, not to mention the pain he and his sons had endured from the knowledge that of what their hands had done, or what they thought hands had done.

"What are we waiting for" Gohan said "Lets go get them" Goku nodded and the two barreled past Piccolo, who yelled for them to stop. They took the stairs two at a time and Goku thought he heard a voice calling his name. Goku ignored it and kept going until they made it to the roof, and Goku heard it again, this time slightly louder. He continued and prepared to take off when it came through to loud to ignore.

"GOKU DON'T!!!" Goku stopped in his tracks, thrusting out his hand to stop Gohan from moving further "Look at yourselves, try to raise your ki"

"King Kai?"

"You don't have enough ki to even SENSE other people's ki, let alone to fly!"

"We do too!" Goku said "I feel better than I have in weeks!"

"Think of how you've been feeling in the past few weeks" King Kai sighed "Try to raise your ki" Goku focused on his ki, but had some trouble finding it, then tried to bring it out. After a few minutes of intense concentration, he sat down, panting with the energy it had taken. Gohan sat down next to him, also sweating and panting.

"You see, and even if you were at full power, how would you find them? Piccolo hasn't even told you where they are yet, which happens to be on another PLANET. And although they're in MUCH better condition than you, stronger than they've ever been, they use all their energy for labor, and thus keep their ki levels very low. You wouldn't even be able to find them to use IT to get to them!"

"They're on another planet?" Goku asked

"They're on another planet being used as slave labor" Eighteen said from behind him "They're being worked to the bone, given little to eat or drink, and tortured severely. Not only that, but they've all been given drugs. Some have resisted addiction, but they're will power is being stretched to it's limit. All who have been addicted to these drugs have never broken free, though we have ways of breaking addictions, the chances are somewhat slim, especially if their spirits have been broken" Tears slipped from Goku's eyes and he felt like a shroud had been lifted, and he saw truth. Gohan was taking deep, shuddering breaths. They couldn't do anything.

"So why'd you come here, you said you had good news, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Oh, there's something. Get ready. Get to Korin's tower however you can, and be ready to train" Piccolo said. Seventeen, who had been holding a sobbing Goten, sent a helpless look to his sister. Eighteen nodded towards the other Sons, and he set the crying chibi with his family.

Eighteen, meanwhile, had shifted Trunks, who was attempting to avoid crying, into a cradled position.

"It's okay to cry" Eighteen whispered. Trunks' shoulders were shuddering, but the tears were not falling.

"I wish I could" Trunks said

"Why can't you?"

"Because I think I used up all my tears" he said. He laid his head on her shoulder, and the tears finally came. Heart wrenching, shoulder shaking, shuddering sobs. She held him close and patted his back, then handed him to Vegeta.

"It'll be okay she whispered, as much to Vegeta, who had a look of stricken grief, as to Trunks" she stepped back and watched the two families, then looked to Seventeen and Piccolo.

"We'll tell the others the same thing we've told you, then we'll be heading to the tower. When you make it there, we'll begin the second step of the training"

"What's the first step?" Gohan asked

"Getting there" Piccolo and the twins waved, and then lifted off the ground, leaving the saiyans with new hope and new sorrow


	8. Chapter 8

BM: Helloooooooooooooooooo, I'm making up for lost time. That said, on with the story, before JJ decides to add his two sense

Disclaimer: No own

Chapter 8

Hope and Horror

As the twins disappeared from sight the Saiyans stood still weeping for a few minutes. When the last sniffle had been heard, they all sat in silence for a moment before Vegeta realized he had the method they would need for the first leg of what he was sure would be a long journey.

"The car" he blurted. He needed to say no more, for the others knew what he meant. He ran, and held tightly onto Trunks as he leapt off the building, followed closely by Goku, carrying Goten, and Gohan. The drop was longer than a human could withstand, but the Saiyans still possessed enough strength to withstand the impact, and with a slick and a pop the capsule car stood ready for the Saiyans to load into and barrel off to their first destination on the road of rehabilitation, Capsule Corps.

Elsewhere

Eighteen landed and stared for a moment at the area she sensed Yamcha's VERY weak ki coming from. She was in the middle of a run down neighborhood not far from where the Saiyans were found, and she felt a sense of sorrow and hopelessness coming from the place. She walked towards the house and knocked, and the door was answered by a scraggly looking teenager. His red eyes, ruffled clothing, and messy hair suggested he had been sleeping, but he reeked of a mixture of opium and marijuana, smells she recognized from her mindless, grief stricken travels through every place possible.

He looked her up and down then gave a sloppy smile.

"You look like a gal who needs pleasing" he slurred. She recoiled in disgust then growled. She picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"What's your name?" she asked in a deadly tone

"Tyler" he stuttered

"Well, Tyler, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go home, tell your parents what you've been doing, apologize, and never pick up another Thai stick as long as you live. And if I EVER find you near another place even REMOTELY like this, or if I even SMELL anything REMOTELY illegal or dangerous on you, I'm going to make you wish you were never BORN. And don't think you'll never see me again, because I WILL check in on you and I CAN find you. Understood?" She casually tossed a ki blast up and down in her other hand to make her point

"Y-yes ma'am" he nodded and she dropped him. He landed hard on his butt, but took no time to recover and took off to do as she said.

She watched him go and made a note of his ki signature and name and made a note to check on him later. She always kept her word.

She took a step into the house and nearly vomited from the stench. She stepped outside and took a few breaths of clean air, then steeled herself and walked back in.

"Get out of here, go home" she yelled at the people sitting around. They looked at her as if she'd lost it, and she sighed. She powered up a ki blast and tossed it at a wall, and the group stampeded out the door, screaming. She stepped through the hole she'd made and found Yamcha, staring at the ceiling, completely zoned out. He didn't look but knew someone was there.

"You back again Gohan? Want another one? I got a great pack today" he said. Her eyes widened in horror, then disgust. She couldn't believe anyone could sink so low, let alone Gohan. She took a step closer and he lifted a hand holding one of the horrible sticks towards her. She growled and slapped it from his hand, sending the stick through the wall. Yamcha sat up and looked at her in surprise, then in confusion. She decided to clear things up by picking him up and using him to open a window. She followed him out the window and found him pulling a large piece of glass out of his arm.

"Eighteen?! Have you gone killer android again?!" He tried to run away, but she was in front of him. She knocked him down and tied him up with ki. An audience was quickly forming, a couple of whom Eighteen sensed an aura of greed emanating from. Whispers rose from the crowd.

"You make me sick" she said coldly.

"You" she pointed to a man with several tattoos

"And you" pointing to a man with a large gold chain "Preying on the weak is no way to gain respect. Have you no sense of honor?!" she walked towards them, and they attempted to run, but she was there before they moved, she had them by the backs of the shirts. She knocked their heads together, knocking them unconscious, then landed near Yamcha.

"Baka predators" she muttered "Now, all of you, get out of here before I decide to not be so nice. You should all be ashamed of being weak enough to be prey for ones such as these. Go now, and if I even IMAGINE you, ANY of you, picking up another drug I WILL find you, and we'll have to do things the hard way. You DON'T want that" she pointed at Yamcha, who was crying and struggling, and the drug dealers who were moaning about crazy blondes. They turned to run, but she stopped them for one final word.

"Spread the word, if any of you see this man" she pointed at Yamcha "Run from him" to make her point, she powered up a ki blast and tossed it behind her, incinerating the house and leaving nothing but a crater to be looked at. The people were gone by the time she looked back.

She smirked, picked up her prisoners, dropped off the dealers at the police station, and dropped Yamcha in a lake before dropping him off at Capsule Corps.

"Goodness, where did you find him?" Dr. Briefs asked

"You don't want to know" she said

BM: That's the end, please review


	9. Chapter 9

BM: Yada yada, blah blah

Disclaimer: No

Chapter 9

Capsule Corps. And a Shattering of Solitude

Yamcha dusted himself off and Dr. Briefs took a step towards him, intending to hug him, but was repelled by his stench which, despite Eighteen's efforts (dropping him in a lake), still clung to him like white on rice. The Saiyans looked at each other and back to him, each wondering if he looked as bad as Yamcha.

Dr. Briefs' mind was still digesting the news that Piccolo had brought him. He was vaguely aware that Gohan was still holding him up, but even the noise of the construction droids could not pierce his concentration.

"Oh, Piccolo" Dr. Briefs exclaimed "What brings you here?"

"I have some news I thought you should know"

"Oh?"

"Yes, your daughter and wife are still alive"

"What?!"

"They've been captured and taken away to a slave planet where they're being worked day and night with little sleep, food, and water. They're tortured almost daily, and many have been addicted to intergalactic drugs, you're wife included"

Dr. Briefs fell into a chair, his head in his hands, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You're soon going to have visitors, the Saiyans and Yamcha, and most likely Tien. They'll be brought by the androids. We're"

"You're going to need my help" Dr. Briefs interrupted "You don't intend to get to a planet as far away as the one they're on without a spaceship do you?"

"No" Piccolo smiled "Actually, I was wondering"

"I have a spaceship, I should be able to have it ready before long"

"Good, though we won't be needing it for a while"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You'll see"

end flashback 

Now he saw why. With this rag-tag group, it would take quite a bit of training to get them ready to face intergalactic demons. First they'd each have to face they're own personal demons, then they'd have to get ready to face physical ones.

The phone rang, and Dr. Briefs stared at it as if it were insane for a moment. Then he blinked and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked unsurely

"Dr."

"Seventeen"

"Tien won't be joining you, he'll meet them at Korin's"

"Okay then" he said

"I'll meet you there, then we can go back to Capsule Corps. And I'll help you with the spaceship"

"Alright then Seventeen, I'll see you then" Seveneen hung up, and Dr. Briefs did the same

"Tien will be meeting us at Korin's Tower" Dr. Briefs said, leading the way out the door "Along with the others. Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll need to get our mode of transportation" he said. He lead the way down a several flights of stairs, talking as he went.

"I always make sure to have a spare lab SOMEWHERE, this is the best one I have, next to the one I was using." he keyed in a combination and a glass elevator opened up, allowing them to see as they went. He stepped inside and they followed. He continued to talk as they went down.

"Whoa" Goten said. They looked and found a large spaceship which appeared to be finished

"The newest level of space travel. The fastest I've ever made. It's still under construction"

"It looks done to me" Trunks said, hoping it would be done soon enough to be used in the rescue

"Oh, is nearly complete. I just haven't seemed to be able to get the coffee maker just right. When I say decaf, it gives me caffeinated" the entire group fell over

"Grandpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Trunks yelled

"Don't worry, I'll have more than enough time to fix that, as well as make some OTHER modifications" he said, muttering something about plasma projectors and rail guns that was incomprehensible to even Saiyan ears

"Now, there is one contribution I need to make to your readiness before we leave for Korin's Tower"

"What's that?" Gohan asked. Dr. Briefs pressed a button on his remote, and an army of Valet droids descended on the group, grabbing them and taking them to the showers

twenty minutes later 

"Now that you are battle worthy" Dr. Briefs said. Goten and Goku were dressed in their signature clothes, while Gohan was dressed in a blue version of Goku's signature look with a red inside shirt and wristbands. Trunks, Vegeta, and a deodorized Yamcha (Capsule Corps. Does perform miracles) were dressed in their signature fighting gear as well. Each had his own weapon, Goku having the Power Pole, Vegeta and Trunks having swords, Yamcha having a Chinese broadsword, and Goten having a bo staff while Gohan still had his Sword. The group was all together better kempt (All demi-Saiyans Yamcha had haircuts, all adults had shaved).

"Now then, it's time to go" Dr. Briefs said, leading the way into a dark room.

"This is my newest invention! It's faster than all of my fastest ships" he said

"Whoa, no way" Trunks said. Dr. Briefs turned on the light and they were in a blank room, reminiscent of the Hyperbolic time chamber, only mechanical.

"I call it the short range instant transmission room" he said. He punched a few numbers into a pad by the door and the door shut. The air around the group shimmered and rippled, and the group felt themselves fading away. Their surroundings melted and rearranged until they found themselves on Korin's Lookout. More specifically, floating in the air above Korin's Lookout. They fell on the ground with a thud, and they saw Korin looking at them with an amused expression, while Yajirobe just blinked.

"I suppose you decided to drop in for some senzu beans" Korin said

"Well we're obviously not here for your sense of humor" Vegeta said, jumping to his feet, more like scrambling, in an attempt to salvage his dignity.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to see what I can do" Korin said, going over to a pot "Things have been so peaceful lately, I've had time to fill these pots again" he filled several bags with senzu beans, still leaving plenty in the pots. He took a reading while he was working, and frowned.

"Not good, your ki is too low"

"That's the other reason we're here" Piccolo said, walking up the steps. Eighteen, Seventeen, and Tien behind him. The Saiyans plus Yamcha finished climbing to their feet, and Trunks sent a look of disdain at Dr. Briefs.

"I need to work on those landings" Dr. Briefs said, writing a note on a pad.

"Here they are, Piccolo" Korin said, handing the Senzu beans to him.

"Now what's this about another reason"

"We'd like you to help us train them" Eighteen said. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I suppose I could do that. It's been a while since I trained anyone, and Yajirobe can handle things here" Yajirobe blinked at the mention of his name

"Alright, I'll do it" Korin said. "Yajirobe, take care of things here" he pointed his staff towards the edge of the lookout and several silver clouds flew up as well as flying nimbus. The Sons climbed onto flying nimbus, while the Briefs and Yamcha each climbed onto a cloud. Korin waved his staff again and the giant mother nimbus appeared, and he carefully picked a cloud off of it. He nodded and climbed on.

"Hello my new friend, you and I are going to be friends for some time"

Dr. Briefs and Seventeen waved as the others left, then Yajirobe looked at them.

"What are you doing?"

"We have other things to attend to" Dr. Briefs said. He took out what looked like a TV remote and Yajirobe watched as he pressed a button, then the air shimmered around the two and the air seemed to swallow them up. He blinked

"I'll never understand these people" Yajirobe muttered before returning to caring for a crop of Senzu beans.

On the way to Kami's Lookout, Yamcha maneuvered his cloud next to Tien and said hello.

"Hey man" he said. Tien looked at him and acknowledged him with a nod

"You seem to be doing better" Tien said

"Yeah, well, Eighteen has a way of doing that to ya" he said. Tien could only IMAGINE Eighteen's reaction to Yamcha when she found him. He'd also tried to help Yamcha, but hadn't had much luck. He remembered his encounter with Seventeen, and how he'd broken into his world, and shattered his solemnity.

Tien dodged the ki blasts, one nicking his shoulder on the way by. They rounded and came back, and he moved to dodge them, but his legs gave out and they pelted him without remorse. He laid there, panting, knowing he had to get up. He went to move, and barely dragged himself to his feet.

"Impressive, your power has done nothing but increase" Seventeen said, floating to the ground. Tien looked at him blankly before continuing his training.

"I see, solitude. Hmm, I would expect nothing less" Seventeen said "Solitude and steady growth, preparation for the day when you will avenge your loved ones" Tien seemed to jolt.

"You know nothing" Tien said "I don't plan to take vengeance, I'm planning a rescue. I tried to tell Yamcha, but he won't be any help"

"A rescue hm? Interesting" Seventeen said "Then I don't have to tell you much"

"What?"

"I know a few things you may want to know. First, your best friend and your cherished one are not on the planet. Two, their captors are the ice-jins, Cell, and Dr. Gero under the control of Bibidi and Babidi. And three, as you may have guessed, you're going to need help. If you want that help, come with me. If you don't mind waiting and training under some old and new trainers, that is."

"Why do we have to wait, if we get Goku and the others, we don't need to wait"

"You're not the only one they hit" Seventeen said, a look of sadness entering his eyes for a second. Tien sent him a look of confusion, but he nodded towards the house.

"Get your things, I'll explain on the way"

end flashback 

"We're here, now the training can begin" Goku announced. Tien was glad he'd brought his old weapon, his spear, Vegeta had given him when he and Yamcha trained under him not long ago. If what Seventeen said was true, he'd be needing it.

BM: The end. And as for the weapons. I know, I'm jumping the gun by putting this story up before my other one's even finished, but this story can stand on it's own, and does. To make a long story short, in one of my older stories which I need to re-write, Yamcha asked Vegeta for help on his techniques, which may have been out of character but oh well, and Tien joins them later. Don't worry, I'll make it logical. Anyways, that's all.

JJ: Good, you're rambling

BM: Later


	10. Chapter 10

BM: Here we go, one more time

JJ: If you finish that sentence, I will hurt you

BM: Alright then, onward!

JJ: Good

BM: To Stardom!

JJ: ki blasts BM

Kenshin: sweat drops

Disclaimer: O wee O, I don't own

Chapter 10

The training was out of this world

Kami's lookout was strangely quiet, almost ghostly. Piccolo and Korin looked around. Korin simply grunted.

"This is bad, very bad" he heard Piccolo muttering under his breath

"They'll pay, they'll all pay dearly" There was the sound of rustling clothes and Shin appeared.

"Hey!" Goku said, rushing over to their old friend. Shin did a quick scan and shook his head

"You've been better Goku" Kaibitto said. Goku grinned sheepishly

"So I've been told"

"You've all been better, or most of you anyway. You're lucky I didn't need to lock on to your ki to come for you, Piccolo, Tien, and Eighteen's kis completely mask yours" The Briefs scowled, the Sons all gave their trademark grins, and Yamcha looked away nervously, his hands shaking.

'How long has it been since my last fix?' he asked himself. Shin, who heard the stray question, shook his head sadly.

"Not long" he answered, though only Yamcha knew what he meant, and looked at him nervously.

"Now, quickly, we haven't much time, everyone connect to me whether directly or through someone else" Goku put a hand on his shoulder, Gohan held Goku's arm, Goten sitting on his shoulder, and Trunks holding his pant leg with one hand and Vegeta's hand with his other. Tien was holding onto Shin's other shoulder, Eighteen was touching Tien's arm, and Korin was grasping Eighteen's hand.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Master Roshi hurriedly leapt from the jet Oolong was piloting and ran up to them, panting

"Master Roshi!" Goku exclaimed. Roshi looked at him sadly

"I didn't sense you here" he said, which was self explanatory. Goku smiled sadly. Master Roshi waved at Oolong. And Oolong waved back before taking off, saying he would be at Capsule Corps. and Master Roshi joined the link by putting his hand on Gohan's empty shoulder. Kaibitto nodded and they felt a sense of displacement before their feet landed on the lush soil of the planet of the kais.

"Welcome" Elder Kai said. Next to him Baba floated casually. Korin walked over and nodded to the two.

"Glad you could make it Korin" Elder Kai said

"Did you HAVE to bring my brother along?!" Baba asked

"His help will be beneficial" Kaibitto answered. Baba sighed and Master Roshi snickered.

"Now that everyone is here"

"Not everyone" a voice they recognized said. The Grand Kai appeared, along with all of the lower kais.

"We're in this together, all of the kais" Grand Kai said. "Though I won't be around for now, I'll see y'all there"

"What will you be doing?" Eighteen asked

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out" he said, winking and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Had the Grand Kai been as perverted as the elder kai and Roshi, Eighteen would have been thoroughly frightened, but as far as she knew he wasn't, so she simply ignored the gesture.

"Everyone link up" Shin said

"We're not training here?"

"Oh no, there is a far better place for the kind of training we'll be doing" the group sent confused looks and lost shrugs at each other, minus Piccolo, the kais, and Roshi and his sister.

"Lets go then!" Goku said. The group joined hands and they all disappeared, reappearing in unfamiliar surroundings.

Yamcha looked around and found himself in a clearing surrounded by lush jungle. Yamcha registered his surroundings even with the feeling of gnawing withdrawal that threatened to consume his senses. He also recognized someone sitting on a rather large rock in the clearing.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled, running towards his friend. Little Trunks spun and looked at Gohan at the sound of his name, and yelped, expecting Gohan to scoop him up and squeeze him. He was surprised, however, when Gohan simply ran by. He turned around and, at the sight of his Mirai self, whooped with joy and attacked as well. Goten giggled and followed his friend.

"It's so good to see you" Gohan said, embracing his old friend. Trunks laughed.

"I heard you might need some help" he said. Gohan grinned and nodded. M. Trunks' eyes landed on his father, who was watching him. He walked past Gohan and stood just in front of his father before throwing his arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I heard you might need some help" he whispered. Vegeta stood still for a moment before finally deciding to return the embrace.

"We all do" Vegeta said. A sense of relief flooded through Vegeta. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to achieve Super Saiyan again for a long time, but with another Super Saiyan around, he knew it wouldn't be long before they all became Super Saiyans again.

"Yah!" Goten yelped, leaping back. Gohan looked at his brother curiously

"There's another ME!" he exclaimed. Gohan followed his brother's gaze and his eyes landed on what appeared to be a carbon copy of Goten and his father.

"Umm, hi!" he said. Trunks looked at him with owl eyes and then back to his friend.

"I didn't know there was another Goten" Trunks said

"There isn't" M. Trunks said "That's not Goten, though they are related. His name is Goku"

"Goku! What happened to him?!" Tien asked

"It's NOT Goku either" M. Trunks said "His NAME is Goku, he's Goku's grandson"

"Wha?" Goku asked, looking at the mini him

"Gohan, meet your son" Trunks finally said. Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head. M. Goku gave the Son Family Grin™. Yamcha grinned and wiped the sweat being in the jungle had caused from his forehead. Vegeta gave a barreling laugh. Tien grinned. Goku and Goten gave the Son Family Grin™. Trunks gulped, he was outnumbered. M. Trunks waved a hand in front of Gohan's face.

"Umm, Gohan, please say something"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w"

"Okay, something I can understand"

"Dad?" Goku asked "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

"Uh"

"So, boy, who's the mother" Vegeta asked. Trunks gulped and said

"I don't know if I can say" M. Trunks said

"Hmm, lets see" M. Goku floated over to Piccolo and whispered in his ear. Piccolo nodded.

"Yup, it's safe Sensei"

"Alright then" M. Trunks said "That's a relief, I never met her, but her name was...Videl"

"Ah!" Gohan fell over in a faint. Vegeta laughed harder. Goten's grin spread from ear to ear.

"YAY! Videl's gonna be my sister!" he did a little victory dance. He'd always liked Videl. She reminded him of someone. Yamcha's pale face formed a smile as he hid his shaking hands behind his back. Goku laughed, M. Goku laughed. The same laugh. Trunks gulped.

"Gohan has a daughter too" M. Trunks said "She stayed home though, to take care of things there"

"Wow, I get a niece AND a nephew" Goten said with starry eyes. He'd always wanted those. The group stopped laughing and Gohan abruptly woke when Yamcha yelled.

"Hey! What's going on?!" several vines had wrapped around him, keeping him immobile.

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled. M. Trunks and M. Goku went to aide him, but Shin stood in their way.

"Stop, he is in no danger" The ground shifted underneath him and the vines suspending him in the air unwound, dropping him. The ground shifted and a hole formed, then closed behind him, showing no time it had recently swallowed a man whole.

"No danger huh?!" M. Trunks fumed

"Yes, the planet we are on is alive, and is helping to remove toxins from him as we speak. He will be back in the morning. For now, we must go to our camp" Elder Kai answered. He led the way out of the clearing and the group walked through the jungle, climbing over roots, and dodging hanging vines. After walking a few yards, the rehabilitating members of the group were winded and sweating.

"What's up with this?" Goku asked

"The gravity on this planet is twice that of the Earth, the temperature is ten degrees above what's comfortable, and the oxygen is thinner than you're used to"

"Why would you choose such a planet?" Vegeta asked "It may be difficult for us for now, but it won't be for long"

"We control this planet, as I said, it is alive, and we command it to change" Shin said. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"And for now, this is all you can handle" Elder Kai added. Vegeta realized then, that if this was all that he could handle, he had indeed gone FAR downhill. He resolved he would slip no further, and would never again slide. The group continued on. Before long, they heard Goku's stomach growl. Angrily, Vegeta spun on him.

"Kakarot! Are you ALWAYS thinking of eating?" Vegeta's stomach growled and Goku grinned. He remembered that he hadn't had any breakfast.

At that moment, Shin, who had disappeared, appeared with several baskets of strange looking fruit and some large jugs of water.

"There is a clearing we can stop in not far ahead" he said. The group continued for a minute or so more until they found a large clearing with a small pond in the middle.

"Wow" Goku said

"Cool"

Tien was in the clearing, and looked as they entered

"You're just in time" he said "I just finished" the group saw five large dinosaurs cooking on spits.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Goku yelled. All those with Saiyan blood ran towards the food, which Shin had set down. They attacked the fruit first, and as they ate, they neglected the meat, focusing on the fruit first. M. Trunks and M. Goku, on the kais' warnings, had avoided the fruit.

"You may want to save some dinosaur and go elsewhere" East Kai said. They looked at her in confusion.

"The sight of toxins leaving the body through both ends is not pretty, and they're going to need food when the process is over" West Kai explained. Their eyes widened and they all took to the sky as quickly as possible, Shin and the lower kais leading the way, while Roshi, Baba, Korin, and Elder Kai stayed to take care of the Saiyans who were soon to be purified.

BM: Okay, that chapters through

JJ: Okies, on to the next one


	11. Chapter 11

BM: Chapter 11

JJ: Wow, we be rollin'

Disclaimer: Rollin' Rollin' Rollin', though we don't be ownin',

Chapter 11

Purified and ready to train

"Oh" Gohan groaned. Elder Kai waved his hand and Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks were instantly tossed into the pond.

"Maybe you should have them scrubbed" Korin said. Elder Kai nodded and scrub brushes appeared. The water swirled around them and their clothes dematerialized, devoured by the denizens of the pond. After several minutes of scrubbing, the water ejected them onto the shore, and the soil absorbed the water off of them. Elder Kai nodded again and they were clothed.

Vegeta jumped to his feet, a look off annoyance and rage on his face.

"You evil furball!" He yelled, taking steps towards Korin. The remaining purging fruit in his body came into effect, and Vegeta groaned, his stomach cramping.

"What did you do to me?!" He demanded

"Did you really expect to go through all the rigorous training with those toxins in your body?" he asked "Now be off, I believe your son from the future is waiting for you" he walked away, ignoring Vegeta's multilingual curses.

elsewhere

By the time they reached the camp, the Saiyans were holding each other up. They looked up and saw the Kais standing with their assorted teachers, as well as Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, M. Goku, and Eighteen.

"Hello, did you have a nice stroll through the forest?" South kai asked

"What now?" Gohan asked. They appeared to be in a clearing by a beach, the smell of salt was heavy in the air.

"You don't think you're done for the day, do you?" North Kai asked "Eat, we'll explain as you eat, we know you're hungry" they nodded and dove into the meat that Tien had cooked. Gohan could feel strength flowing into his body as he ate. He was soon back up to a little above how he was when he first arrived, and the food was gone.

"Now then, you should know that this planet has a hyperbolic time effect" Elder Kai said "534 days will pass in one Earth day"

"Huh?"

"A year and a half" Gohan said absent mindedly

"Whoa!"

"Yes, but that's not all. The air here is not only thinner than it is on Earth, but incredibly clean. The dinosaurs here have been breathing that air all their lives, they've been eating the nutritious food, don't worry, they know enough not to eat the purifying fruit. Therefore, you can regain strength, and even become stronger than before, by simply being here. Though, if you wish to truly return to yourselves, you will do what all of you are naturally good at. You will train. We will be helping you. Each day you will all have tasks. Today will be easier than future days, though you still have a task. Today's task is to build a camp and a fire before nightfall"

"Wha?!"

"Now, you'd better hurry, you don't have long"

two hours later

Gohan sat down and relaxed next to Trunks, enjoying the feel of the fire. It may be hot during the day, but night brought a cold wind from the sea.

"Hey Trunks"

"Hey Gohan, you seem much better"

"I feel much better"

"Good, you're on the way then"

"Yeah, but I still have a long way to go" Gohan replied

"Don't worry, you'll get there. Especially with so many people dedicated to helping you"

"Yeah, I know"

"Why don't you go rest, you're going to need all you've got for tomorrow"

"Alright, good night"

Meanwhile, not far away, Eighteen, Piccolo, and Tien sat in a triangle on the ground near a stream.

"Focus on the sound of the water, block out everything else" Piccolo said

"Try to imagine that you're the only one who exists" Tien added. Eighteen focused on the sound coming from the water and blocked it out, then imagined that no one existed.

"Good job, I can't sense any feeling from you at all" Tien said "You've completely calmed yourself" 'Which is a big relief, with the way she was, I'm surprised she regained her sanity'

"Keep your focus, imagine a calm surface of water, so calm that it looks like glass"

Eighteen focused and found herself in a mental clearing, floating over that calm surface. She looked down and saw her reflection. Then, she saw her reflection holding Marron and standing next to Krillin.

'Just stay alive Krillin, we'll come for you'

.:::Eighteen!:::. Her scene was shattered by Krillin's voice and she was sent hurtling back to reality.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as the voice shattered his mental picture.

Tien leapt up and looked around wildly

Eighteen looked at them and they nodded.

"That was Krillin" she said. They nodded

"How could that be?"

"Eighteen, are you bonded to Krillin?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. The only person I've ever bonded with is my brother"

.:::Mommy!:::. Eighteen held her head as Marron's shrill cry for help pierced her consciousness

"Maybe somehow that bond has expanded to include your family" Piccolo said, having heard the child's cry as well

"We can teach you how to strengthen that bond, if you'll allow it"

"Do you have to ask?" Eighteen asked

"Merely a formality" Piccolo said with a smirk. The three sat back into their triangle and began the lesson

1 hour later

Eighteen focused on the thread she had been taught to recognize, which she knew Krillin was on the other end of. She sent out a mental call.

.:::Krillin, Marron:::. Eighteen called, being sure that it only traveled along the threads, so Babidi wouldn't pick it up

.:::Eighteen:::. The voice traveled back along the thread

.:::Krillin, it's so good to hear from you:::.

.:::You're telling me. Listen, Eighteen, I'm:::.

.:::I know where you are, but I can't come yet, there are complications, but we're in training, and we'll be coming for you soon. Don't worry:::.

.:::Okay, but please hurry Eighteen, I don't know how much longer we'll all last:::.

.:::I will, Krillin, just tell everyone to stay alive:::.

.:::I'll pass the message along:::.

.:::And make sure Babidi doesn't find out:::.

.:::There's more than Babidi, there're a whole bunch of people like Frieza, and some freaky psychic dude, and some guys worse than the ginyu force:::.

Eighteen shuddered as a sense of evil traveled through the bond

.:::They're coming, I can't keep the bond up for now, I'll pass the message along, come soon:::.

.:::I will, just hang on:::.

.:::Later:::.

Eighteen opened her eyes and met the gaze of Tien and Piccolo

"We have some problems"

later

"And that's what I know"

"This could be far worse than I thought" King Kai said "You've identified the unknowns. It would appear that Frieza's entire clan has appeared, including his sister and mother. Let me tell you, they're a matriarchal family. Which means the females are the strongest and the rulers. It would also appear that they have a psychic on their side, which explains the cloud around you. And it would appear the next generation of the Ginyu force has shown itself. I should warn you that not all Ginyu force members are as goofy and weak as the ones you fought."

"Things have changed now, we'll have to step up your training. Starting tomorrow, we're moving to the next phase of your training" Supreme Kai said. The group nodded it's consent.

meanwhile

Krillin struggled to lift the boulder, the collar on his neck severely weakening him in it's rationing of his ki. His wife's communication had given him hope. Marron pulled out another weed, sighing as she tossed it behind her. The feeling of her mother's presence had given her hope, and she had forgotten the lash marks on her back, made by the whip the ice-jin behind her held. Krillin sighed. He'd have to remember to treat those later, so they didn't become infected. Frigid moved on from watching them, and he sighed in relief. She gave him the creeps.

'Come soon, Eighteen, I don't know how long we can hold out'

BM: Well, that's all for that chapter

JJ: Enjoy the massive update

BM: And as always, review!


	12. Chapter 12

BM: Hello all, here's a chapter, it's gonna be short, and so are a few, unfortunately. We're gonna jump from what's happening with Goku and co., what's happening with Chi Chi and co., and what Seventeen and Dr. Briefs are up to. Don't worry, my madness is methodical, and it WILL all tie together. So, without further ado...

Chapter 12

And then...

Eighteen had shared what she had learned form Krillin with Piccolo and Tien, who in turn related it to the rest of the Senshi. The training from that point on became more intense and focused.

Goku and Vegeta spent hours practicing with their own punching bags, which happened to be trees. They'd punch until their knuckles became raw and bloody, and then they'd move on to kicks. Kibito spent much energy healing their wounds.

Eighteen lost track of the number of hours she spent learning more about and practicing with her newfound mental abilities. She worked hard to balance her physical training with her mental training. In addition, she and the others also received extensive training to protect their minds from Babidi and Bibidi's powers, as well as the powers of the psychic she had heard of from Krillin.

As an added twist, the kais found it fit to force them to adjust to new surroundings once in a while.

Yamcha yawned and stretched, walking on the warm leaf floor towards the door to the tent, planning to get in a bath before training began. The moment he set foot outside of the tent, however, he yelped in surprised and pulled his foot back in, blowing on it as steam rose from it. He looked outside the tent, and his eyes widened, raising from the ground to scan his surroundings. No trees. No marsh. No pond. Just sand. Hot, scorching sand for as far as he could see.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

The kais, every once in a while, moved their camp site to different regions of the planet. You could walk out of the scorching desert and into your tent when you go to bed, and step out of the tent and fall off a steep mountain cliff the next (Goten had found that out the hard way, fortunately he had raised his ki enough to be able to fly again). This particular day found them in a frozen wasteland. They began their day as usual, with running. Lots and lots of running. Running while wearing weights. Heavy weights. Through deep snow, up steep hills, over rickety bridges, on slippery ice. The gravity was once again heavier, thanks to the kais. Not that many of them noticed. Then, they split off into groups with trainers assigned specifically to train that group and draw as much potential out of them as possible. And at the end of the day, there'd be fighting. Lots and lots of fighting. The Kais madness was methodical however, and the intense training combined with the healing and restoring powers of the planet had the desired effect. Every single member of the Z Senshis' powers grew exponentially.

BM: And there it is, ladies and gents. Don't worry, I'm not going to skip out on telling you the good parts of the training, I'm just gonna take a break from the training and put some of the other characters in, like I said earlier. Don't forget to review, wether you believe it or not, your ideas ARE respected and often used.


	13. Chapter 13

BM: Yes, I know, it took forever, but I'm making up for it with a MASSIVE update today, I actually finished this story. This is the first chapter of around 11 that I've uploaded today, so sit back and enjoy. And I found out that I don't have to put the disclaimer in every chapter, just the first one. So, I won't bother for now. G'bye.

Chapter 13

Meanwhile...

Frieza sat in a chair, smiling wickedly to himself.

'Perhaps I will torment the monkey's wife today. Or should I torment the so-called prince's wife? Hmm, which one to choose? Which one, which one? Ah, I can't choose. I suppose I'll torment the monkey's wife. What was her name? Chi Chi, hah, perfect indeed' he picked up a small remote control, making sure it was the correct one, and pushed a button.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Chi Chi growled, stalking into the room

"Now, now, are you saying that after all this time you still haven't learned to address me correctly?" he pushed a button and pulsating shocks originating from a collar on her neck shot through her body. She gritted her teeth, not allowing a scream to escape her throat, and shortly after the shocks ceased.

"Now, what do you say?" he asked

"Yes, what is it?" he pressed the button again and shocks poured through her veins

"How do you address me?" he asked with a yawn "And be warned, I'm charging it to max today, you're running close to the end of my patience"

"What is it you'd like?" he pressed the button and pain erupted throughout every cell of her body. She still did not scream, but collapsed to the ground. He pressed it again and a scream tore from her throat, until she could no longer scream anymore. He growled.

"Say it!"

"Never" she hissed. He seethed.

"Guards!" He yelled. Two ice jins entered the room

"Carry her, we're going to discipline her the old fashioned way"

"Oh"

"That's enough, I don't want to kill her" he said. The two guards holding Chi Chi, facing her bare back towards Frieza, dropped her. Frieza took out another remote and pressed a button. Moments later, Bulma ran in. Frieza dropped the whip he was holding. Before leaving, he bent to a barely conscious Chi Chi.

"You're will is strong, but mine is stronger. You WILL address me as Lord Frieza, and you WILL call me sire. Mark my words" he hissed at Bulma "The same goes for you"

"Only in your pretty pink dreams, lizard breath" Bulma hissed back. Frieza growled and stalked out of the room, hissing at her and pressing the button to shock her. She gritted her teeth and didn't scream, but he saw the pain in her eyes.

Bulma looked down at her injured friend and sighed.

"Chi Chi, it'll be okay" Bulma growled at the collar on her friend's neck. If they didn't have those stupid things, Frieza'd be DEAD by now. Him and his entire army. But with the stupid collars, she could only use a small amount of power at once. She barely had enough to sense ki. Not that it helped, all she could sense was Ice-jin energy. Stupid collars. She called out for help and Teal, a Saiyan about her age they'd met on the planet, entered. Teal was also wearing a collar, so they figured she must be strong enough to be considered a threat, but they didn't know how strong she really was. She had the regular characteristics of a Saiyan: Dark hair and dark eyes, as well as a slim, graceful, yet muscular figure. Her dark hair was cut short, like Videl's. Videl followed her in and they gasped, helping Bulma carry Chi Chi to the infirmary.

Krillin struggled to lift the rock, breathing roughly. He trudged against the arctic wind blowing against him, idly wondering how Marron was doing. Only the day before she had been taken to the children of the ice-jin to be their new toy. He shuddered at the thought. While his mind wandered he didn't notice the rock until it was too late, and he was falling. The rock fell on top of him, and he barely had time to compose a quick ki shield, using the maximum amount of allowed ki, to prevent any bones from breaking, but the impact of his head against the ice still caused him to lose consciousness.

Mr. Popo, who had been working with Dende nearby, hurried over to him, tipping the rock off of him.

"Oh my. Dende, can you heal him?"

"I can't, Mr. Popo, my ki is suppressed too much by this collar" Dende said, tugging on the collar slightly

"Oh no, well, we should take him to the infirmary" Mr. Popo lifted up the former monk and carried him towards the infirmary, Dende following and Lime's Grandfather, Jethro, and Chiatzu joining them along the way.

When they entered the facility, they saw the entire group standing there, Suno's hands still dripping with suds and Mrs. Briefs' face slightly smeared with flour. All were looking worriedly at Marron and Chi Chi.

"Oh no, not another one" Teal said "Set him over there" she pointed to an empty bed near Marron's

"What happened?"

"The ice-brats decided to have target practice" Teal growled, seeing no ice-jins present

"Chi Chi was whipped and shocked by Frieza"

"Krillin collapsed and tripped"

"So sad" Mrs. Briefs said "I need a fix"

"NO! You have to fight it"

"I can't" Suno said, her hands shaking at the thought "I need one too"

"We can't let them rule us in any way!" Bulma said

"But it feels SO good to get away" Puar said

"You have to FIGHT!" Launch, who seemed to be arguing with Lunch said

"I'm afraid I need some too" Jethro said

"You all HAVE to fight it" Chi Chi coughed, coughing up blood in the process "Our friends and our families will come, I know it, and they'll want to come and find we're doing well, we're fighting back, that we aren't sitting in silence and darkness, but we're fighting to get to the light" she coughed more and Bulma pushed her down

"She's right, you have to fight it" Bulma said. The group sank into silence.

meanwhile

"Component Z49675312?"

"In working order" Seventeen said dully

"Then that's everything" Dr. Briefs rolled up the plans he had been reading from, looking fondly at the spaceship

"So that's all for the spaceship then, on to the next project?"

"Yes, yes, allow me to get the item" Dr. Briefs walked out of the room, leaving Seventeen there momentarily, and punched in a code to a room with flashing lights coming from below the door.

"Oolong" he called into the room when the door opened "The ship is ready for a flight test"

"Sure thing Dr. B" the pig replied.

Dr. Briefs nodded and walked on, to his newly rebuilt main lab and opened the door. He walked over to the closet he had stored the item in and pulled a box out of the upper portion. He quickly walked out of the room and back to the second lab, seeing the ship gone and Seventeen silently watching as Oolong performed the speed and maneuverability tests before heading into outer space where he would spend around half an hour performing the rest.

"Here it is" he said, setting the box on the table. Seventeen opened the box up and smiled ever-so-slightly.

"You'll be back again soon, old friend" he said, holding Eighter's head in his hands. Dr. Briefs leaned across the table and smiled

"Yes, that's exactly what we need" he said. He took the head from Seventeen and reached inside, disconnecting the part he needed and pulling it out. All that was Eighter. His memory and thinking chip. He pulled a similar piece out of his pocket and smiled. Seventeen looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Take a look" he handed the chip to Seventeen and Seventeen stared blankly at it for a moment, then recognition crossed his face.

"Is this?"

"Yes, Android 16"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Return of the Warriors

"And that's the whole story" Eighteen said. She was worried about her family, and the rest of the Z Senshi as well. Chi Chi, beaten. Marron, ki burns, bruises, minor sprains. Krillin, exhaustion, exposure, concussion. And Bulma had just collapsed from a shock from "Frieza's magic remote" as Krillin called it. This was not good. They needed to get there, soon.

Goku punched furiously at the glacier he had been working on, cleaving large chunks off with each blow, throwing a kick or two in as well.

"Hit, hit, kick, hit, kick, kick" Olibru said as they hit the glaciers

"Chi Chi" Goku growled, hitting more furiously

"Bulma" Vegeta growled, debating on whether or not to simply ki blast the glacier to kingdom come and go after Bulma right now. He decided he would wait, and simply add a few more hits to Frieza's punishment. He'd been listing ways he would punish Frieza and his family, and high on the list were gouging out his eyeballs and dissolving them in his own stomach acid, then since he would still be alive he would stuff his head through a paper shredder, and it only goes downhill from there.

Goku looked over at the hideous smile that had covered Vegeta's face.

"Vegeta, when we get there, we show no mercy, we don't play favorites, anyone we even imagine was involved in this we destroy. Forgive no one. This planet is going to be a horrible lesson" Goku growled. Olibru stopped counting. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stopped punching. Goku went on punching and kicking as if Olibru hadn't stopped.

Vegeta gave a savage grin and went back to punching with renewed vigor. Goten and Trunks copied the savage grin, their own thoughts swirling of the punishment they would impose upon those who dared torment their loved ones. Gohan's look of shock turned into a look of understanding, and then into a look of intense focus and anger as he returned to pounding the glacier.

They all began adding kiais as they hit the ice, each blow more intense than the last, each strike cleaving off a bigger chunk of ice than the last. Suddenly, in a blast of light and explosion, Goku burst into Super Saiyan, his rage finally peaking and his power level rising with it. He was the first in the chain, then Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in that order burst into Super Saiyan

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all struck the glacier and with the amount of combined force from the Saiyan powerhouses, the glacier conceded and burst into ice crystals, the shards flying in every direction.

Goku growled and kept going, the ice shards falling and causing small pricks on his body, but he wasn't aware of it as his aura expanded and his hair lengthened, sparks running around him. He reached level two.

He looked to see Vegeta's power had leveled off around the same area as his, and Trunks and Goten had also reached level two. The only one still going was Gohan. Gohan was at level two, but he hadn't stopped yet. His eyes were closed, and his hands were at his sides as he yelled. Goku realized he was tapping into his mystic power. His golden aura turned white, and when he opened his eyes, Goku saw that his pupils had disappeared.

"HA!" his aura exploded, knocking the ice shards that were still falling away, and blowing the ice on the ground out of the area. His aura brushed Goku briefly and he shuddered at the rage and sadness in it, but the aura quickly receded as Gohan brought it under control. Goku realized Gohan's power far surpassed him and the other Saiyans. Goku shuddered with delight and fear at the fate that would certainly befall the ice-jins.

elsewhere

Yamcha grunted as Eighteen dully counted off numbers as he squatted with the enormous boulder on his bare shoulders. His now long and shaggy hair, the way it was when he was in the desert, was matted with sweat. He had been training since the early morning, and hadn't even had time to shave (which was something he hadn't had to do before), and thus had a five o clock shadow. He remembered the beginning of his training day with a slight chuckle.

Yamcha yawned and rubbed his eyes, sighing in delight at the fresh pine smell his cabin held. He was in a mountainous region, and had constructed a cabin only the night before. The mountains had always made him feel comfortable, the only place he was more at home at was in the desert. He quickly bathed and dressed, preparing to go out and capture his breakfast. He ran a hand through his hair which had grown during his time in the planet. He remembered how he had felt when he had literally been spit up out of the water by the planet when it was through removing the toxins from his body. He had felt so healthy and strong he had thought he was ready to face Frieza. Then he'd tried to take a step and his legs had given out, showing how not ready he was. He reached for his sword which was leaning against the wall, when a hand suddenly burst through the wall, followed by a beautiful blonde face.

"Time to train!" Eighteen snarled, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. She pulled him through the wall and threw him onto the ground, not giving him time to adjust and get back to his feet before attacking, making him feel like he was fighting for his life.

Although Yamcha could laugh at it now, he had felt like he had been hit by a bus afterwards. He sensed she was holding back, and something told him if she HAD fought him at full force he would have died. Which is why he was training. He'd had enough of feeling like a throwaway character. Even though he knew Puar was alive, and even though he knew he'd be rescuing her soon, he couldn't help thinking about next time. Next time it might be real. He couldn't let himself be caught unawares and unprepared again. He remembered how he had been when he'd been spit up on the shore by the camp.

The sea churned as the Z Senshi talked amongst themselves, getting ready for their day. There was a loud, grumbling sound and everyone looked at Goku.

"What? It wasn't MY stomach" he said. A hole seemed to open in the water, and Yamcha went flying from it, yelling and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ooh" he groaned, sitting up. He blinked and his eyes seemed to adjust, then he grinned.

"Alright!" he yelled "I feel GREAT! Better than I have in a LONG time! I feel like I could take on FRIEZA and win!" he stood to his feet and took a step forward, and his knees gave out, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto his face.

"Yes, well as it stands right now, you, dear boy, probably couldn't take on a potato bug and win" East Kai said. The group laughed and he groaned.

That was at the beginning. Now, he was a lot stronger. And now, he would train, he would get stronger, and he would be ready.

His muscles protested as he squatted once again, and he hissed between his teeth.

"You're going to have to go longer than this without getting tired if you want to get stronger at all" Eighteen said, not losing count. He growled. There was this thing about her that let her get under everyone's skin, perhaps it was her cold, indifferent attitude. Whatever it was, he wasn't immune, though there was a method to her madness. He remembered what she had told him earlier.

"Oh, come on, I haven't even had breakfast" Yamcha whined, dodging her blows and retaliating with a few of his own.

"You can have breakfast AFTER morning training" she growled "You don't expect to save Puar from becoming a hat or a muff by resting do you?" His eyes widened and she landed a punch squarely on his jaw

"Hah, you're pathetic, so easily distracted" she said "You're not even worth my" she was cut off by his fist connecting squarely to her jaw, and she was knocked backwards several feet.

"I won't allow it" his head was down and his fist was still in the punching postion.

'He's - I see, so you're that close huh?' she thought "And what do you intend to do? Stand around and talk about how horrible things are? Admit it, you're worthless in a fight. You may have been considered strong once, you may even be considered strong by the weakling humans my daughter is stronger than, but in a fight you're worthless" she sensed his power level rising and his hands were clenched into fists so tightly blood was running down.

"You're only good to provide a distraction and then be rescued by the Saiyans. In the end, you just let everyone down. You-"

"Shut up" he said quietly. She smirked and opened her mouth to talk again "Just shut UP!" he yelled. A gentle glow was surrounding his body.

"I may have been useless before, but never again. I won't let my friends down, I won't. Never AGAIN!" his aura exploded, first white, then turning a blood red. Jets of fiery electricity were rushing around his body and his eyes had lost their pupils. His hair had broken out of the band holding it and was blowing through the air as if by a wind. He had ascended to Super Chikyu-Jin. Eighteen stepped back from him, a smirk on her lips. He gave a feral grin and lowered into a stance she recognized. One she had seen Goku use. He growled and disappeared, seeming to reappear right in front of her and delivered a fierce kick to her gut, following up with a back fist to the side of her head. She went flying and he disappeared and reappeared under her, delivering several spinning kicks to her back, sending her up into the air, where he reappeared and locking his hands together, ramming them into her stomach, sending her flying into her own personal crater. She was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when she saw him looking down on her, and she cursed slightly.

'They TOLD me not to let my guard down, but I didn't listen, and now this'

Yamcha looked down on her, his eyes cold and lifeless, then a spark seemed to enter them. His pupils returned, and he looked down at her with a look of shock. His aura disappeared and he gulped.

"Sorry about that" he said, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, shaking her head in an attempt to chase away the weariness enveloping her. He grinned sheepishly, then sighed.

"That was good" Eighteen said

"Yeah, but it was obvious I was getting mad, WHY did you do that?"

"How else was I supposed to get you to release your power?" Eighteen asked

"Wait, you KNEW that was going to happen?"

"For the most part" Eighteen replied 'Though I may have underestimated how angry he would become' she added silently. Yamcha scooped her up into a hug and her eyes widened in shock. Before she could respond, he had released her

"Thanks" he said. She smiled slightly. She could see why Krillin had chosen to befriend him.

Yamcha growled at the thoughts of what Eighteen had told him. He would NOT let his friends down. He would get stronger. He WOULDN'T let Puar become a muff . He gripped the stone tighter and growled, his ki shooting up. The stone burst under his hands and the pieces shot in every direction. Eighteen caught one right in front of her face.

"You need to control yourself, that's the sixth boulder you've broken"

"Sorry" he said, grinning sheepishly. She sighed.

"Take a break, eat something, then we're going to meet the others" she said. He nodded and jogged off into the forest.

'He's getting stronger, I sense they all are. It won't be long now'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Plans

"Is everyone here?" Teal asked. The group, while they were all in the infirmary, had agreed to meet, Teal's idea, so she could tell them a plan she had. She had removed the tracking devices from their collars, which had been easy since they were Saiyan training devices, and placed them in the proper places to seem like they were working in the appropriate places, and would move them every now and then during the day. She had also cut a couple of wires in Frieza's remote so it wasn't working and had to be placed in the shop. And now, they were all meeting at night, so she could tell them of her plan.

"Yes, Teal, we're all here"

"Good, then I have a plan. I'm going to hide you all"

"What?! How? Where? Why?"

"The same way, the same place, and for the same reason as Puar"

"You mean?"

"Yes, they've become bored with you, and now they're planning to kill you All"

"Oh no" Bulma gasped

"But I won't let that happen. Before Frieza blew up planet Vegeta, I was a scientist and a doctor, but I was a horrible fighter and was considered useless. Some of my best friends were incredibly strong and brave, my father was a first class warrior, but they all died in battle. And I could do nothing about it. I won't let you, my new friends, die too. Which is why I'm going to help you. I can hide you"

"Thank you" Bulma said

"You shouldn't have to hide us for long" Krillin said

"Yeah, our friends should be coming to get us soon" Videl said. Chi Chi appeared to be deep in thought

'She reminds me of someone, but who?'

"Hey, she said something a lot like Yamcha said" Krillin told her. Chi Chi's head snapped to look at him

"What?"

"Yeah, Eighteen's Yamcha's trainer right now"

"Yamcha? I heard a lot about him from Puar" Teal said "I'd like to meet him"

"You will soon" Chi Chi said "He'll be coming to rescue us along with everyone else"

"Hmm, well then, it won't be long. Until then though, you should hide. Don't worry, you'll be covered for"

"Alright then, lets go" Chi Chi said "I sense Frieza coming this way" the group dropped their ki as low as possible and stole away into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The ordeal

Trunks and M. Goku watched as C. Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Yamcha entered the area. Paikon, Arqua, Olibru, Piccolo, Tien, Eighteen, and the kais descended from the sky and Roshi, Baba, and Korin walked in from the woods. There was a large stone arena in the center.

"Welcome" King Kai said. Grand Kai, who had decided to come for reasons known only to him, smiled and nodded at them.

"Hey ya'll"

"This is to be your greatest training step, this will determine how far you've come. Welcome to your final exam" Supreme Kai said. Yamcha and Gohan gulped. Goku and Goten looked confused. Vegeta and C. Trunks just looked annoyed.

"Your test" Trunks continued "Is going to be a tournament. Your opponents will be your instructors as well as each other. And your judges will be the kais"

"ALL of the kais" Grand Kai said with a wink. All gazes snapped towards the sky.

"What is that? I sense some strong power levels approaching. One VERY strong power level"

"Can it be?" Shin asked Kibito. Kibito looked, quite frankly, confused and shocked.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked

"Well, since you all seem to be in the dark, I'll enlighten you" Elder Kai said "To be blunt, it's the most powerful kai ever to exist. Dai Kai"

"And"

"The North, South, and West Supreme Kais"

"But how could that be?"

"They died didn't they? Well, so did I. And I'm here aren't I?"

"But Dai Kai and South Kai were absorbed"

"Yes, but Buu was killed. Therefore"

"They died with him"

"And so"

"They're here now"

"Alright!" Shin yelled. The group of higher kais landed and, upon seeing elder kai, paid they're respects before being embraced by their younger counterpart.

"They'll be judging along with us" Grand Kai said. The kais nodded.

"It will be interesting to see them fight" WS. Kai said (West Supreme Kai)

"Yes, but remember, there is a lot on the shoulders of these warriors" Dai Kai said.

"Yes, far more than could be imagined"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, not liking to be kept in the dark

"The Ice-Jins are attempting to restart the planet trade" SS. Kai said (South Supreme Kai)

"WHAT?! THIS CAN NOT BE ALLOWED!!" Vegeta bellowed

"I agree, so lets get on with this final exam so we can go kick their butts" Yamcha said

"Indeed, let the tournament begin" Baba shouted "The first fighters will be..." the kais gave each fighter a number and she drew two numbers from a box.

"Number 14 and Number 1!" Each looked down at their numbers.

"YES!" Yamcha called

"Alright" Arqua said

"That fish nearly beat you, didn't he Kakarot?" Vegeta said

"Yeah, he did, luckily I figured out how to beat him" Goku said

"Then this shouldn't last long"

"That's what you think" Eighteen said "Yamcha is full of surprises"

"Begin!" Baba said

"Alright" Shin said

"I don't think so" WS Kai said

"What are you planning Kailendra"

"Don't worry Shin, I just want to use my powers. I'm getting rusty" she said with a wink. She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, humming softly. The area around them began to shift, and they were standing on hot sand. The ocean lapped up next to them.

"A beach?" Shin asked

"No, a desert and the ocean" she said. Shin looked behind him and found himself looking at endless desert

"Where did you find a planet like that?"

"In my quadrant, duh!" she said, sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes to make her point.

"WHA?!" Yamcha stumbled and looked around, then grinned to himself. He turned back around and Arqua was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was kicked into the water. He looked left, then right, and found Arqua swimming straight at him.

"If he doesn't get out of the water, he's gonna be in trouble" Goku said

'Come on my friend, you can do it' Tien thought.

'Come on Yamcha, you can figure this out, watch his attacks' Yamcha thought. Aqua curved and his eyes left Yamcha for a moment, but then they were back on him and Yamcha was hit again. He was running out of air and stamina. He couldn't take much more. He waited for Arqua to curve again, then shot into the air. Arqua turned back towards where Yamcha was, then stopped, looking for his prey.

"Take this" Yamcha yelled "Flaming Rain!" he raised his hands above his head, palms up, and gathered ki, then fired big red streams of ki into the water. The water hissed with each blast, but the blasts were not extinguished or slowed, and quickly found their prey. Arqua shot out of the water, and quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"I give up" he shouted

"Arqua concedes, Yamcha wins" Baba called

"Yeah!"

"Incredible!" Goku shouted

"How did THAT weakling almost beat you?" Vegeta scoffed

"Eighteen warned you he was full of surprises" Goku grinned, changing the subject. Yamcha waved his hand and grinned. The area changed back to normal and Kailendra grinned. Just then, a large blast hit the entire area, putting a large crater where the arena used to be. Standing there were two dozen ice-jins, each in the third stage.

"Whoa, a whole bunch of Friezas!" Goku yelled

"No, they're from his clan though" Vegeta growled "Somehow they've found our location"

King Kai smiled slightly, but then quickly took on a look of dread.

"Oh no, Ice-Jins!" he cried

"What did you do Northy?" West Kai asked

"Yeah, I know that look" East Kai said

"You're definitely up to something!" South Kai agreed

"Oh nothing, I just decided to make this a REAL test"

"You leaked information?!"

"Uh huh, but don't worry, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think they were up to it" he said, crunching loudly. East Kai looked at him in disgust as he ate popcorn and slucked soda "Popcorn?"

"Oh great"

"HOW did THEY get here? I thought you said this is a secure location, you dumby!" Elder Kai ranted at Shin

"It should be! No one but kais have ever been here"

"This is what happens when you bring lesser beings to holy cleansing places" Kibito said

"Someone must've leaked" Grand Kai said. All eyes turned on the lower kais, the three lower kais turned on King Kai, who blinked, in the middle of opening a can of peanuts.

"Umm, peanuts?" he offered meekly

"How could you?! This is a holy cleansing ground for the higher kais!" Kibito roared

"Calm down big red" Elder Kai said cooly "I'm sure it will be clean again once the Saiyans get done"

"But-"

"Hush! And pass me some of those peanuts"

"Vegeta?"

"What Kakarot?"

"Remember what I said?"

"Yes, of course"

"Let's put it into practice"

"When have I ever not?" both went Super Saiyan

"Stay back" Trunks said to the three chibis

"This is butt whoop 101" Gohan added with a smirk. Both went Super Saiyan. Mirai Goku groaned

"But Sensei"

"Just stay back and take notes" Gohan said "You might learn something"

"Ha!"

"And so" the leader of the Ice-Jin group had unrolled a scroll and begun reading in an official voice while all this had been going on.

"Umm, sir"

"What is it? I'm reading them the order for their execution"

"But sir, I don't think they intend to go quietly"

"What are you talking about?" he looked up at his officer and noticed his eyes were wide and glued to the enemy. He looked around at his other troops and found they were also wide eyed and speechless. He sighed and turned around to see a Super Saiyan fist traveling straight towards his nose. He barely had time to scream like a little girl before it connected.

The chibis watched, and occasionally grimaced in sympathy pain, as the elder Saiyans along with Eighteen, Tien, and Yamcha pick apart the group of Ice-Jins. They saw one of them break away from a large group Gohan had been beating on and turned on the lower kais.

"Uh oh Trunks" Goten said, pointing to him. M. Goku and C. Trunks' attention turned to their friend's finger, then to the Ice-Jin who was coming up on the unsuspecting kais.

"Lets go Goten" C. Trunks said, turning Super Saiyan

"Come on Goku" Goten said, following his friends example. M. Goku merely nodded turning super, and the chibi trio descended on the Ice-Jin.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" the stalker turned in time to see three feet coming at him from different directions, connecting in such a way as to keep him there, but crush his head as well. The impact sent him to the ground, where they proceeded to beat him senseless. When they finished, East Kai looked at the Ice-Jin and clucked her tongue before taking out a large hammer and whacking his head, knocking him into the way of one of Goku's ki blasts.

"Good boys, here's some lollipops" she said, handing each boy a large, multi colored treat. They cheered with delight.

When all Ice-Jins had been dealt with, there were still ashes and the occasional charred tail or two laying on the ground. Several holes opened in the ground and the grass brushed everything into the holes.

"I told you" Elder Kai said. Kibito grumbled and Kailendra chuckled.

"That was good, don't you think so Sante?" she said to SSK

"Yes, Norris and I quite enjoyed it" He said, gesturing to NSK. The lower kais each stood with their hands behind their backs, observing the group.

"I think they're ready" King Kai said

"Yes" the others agreed


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

3...2...1...Blast off!

The entire battle took an astounding thirty seconds of the time Dr. Briefs was fine tuning his newest creation, with the help of the newest android.

"There, it's finally finished 24"

"Yes, my calculations show you this is the optimum arrangement for MDC"

"Good, good" he pressed a button and the invention was placed into a capsule which he stored safely in his capsule case.

"Doctor, I've received word from Eighteen, they're returning to the Lookout"

"Good, good, then it's time"

"Yes"

"Very well, I'll meet you in the hangar" he said "24" he turned to the android which had Android 16's build, Android 8's facial features, a mixture of the facial shape, and 17's hairstyle, only with a pony tail, and the memories of both androids. It was programmed to be as strong as 17 at his maximum, but also to become stronger through training.

"I know doctor, prepare for launch" 24 said

"Yes, we haven't a moment to waste. Oh and, did you fix the coffee maker on the ship"

"Here" he handed a cup of coffee to Dr. Briefs

"Mmm, splendid, what WAS the problem"

"The coffee, not the maker"

"You know about coffee?"

"I learned about coffee when I was living with Suno" 24 replied

"Splendid, very well then, I hope you stored plenty of it on the space ship"

"Of course doctor" 24 replied. Dr. Briefs nodded approvingly

"Then board the craft" Dr. Briefs said "I'll inform Oolong and get my space suit"

"Okay" 24 ran down the hall towards the hangar, and Dr. Briefs headed to the flight simulation room, where he found Oolong.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Dr. Briefs asked

"Yeah, you'll need someone to stay with you on the ship, and you're gonna want someone to pick you all up"

"Nonsense, I can do that"

"Yeah right doc, I saw what you were working on" Oolong said. Dr. Briefs gulped.

"You won't"

"Of course not, I a'int no squealer, your secret's safe with me"

"Alright then, it's time to go"

"Okay doc" Dr. Briefs and Oolong hurried to the suit room, pulled on space suits, then boarded the ship. 24 was plugged into the ship and Seventeen was seated comfortably looking out the window. Oolong slid into the pilot's seat and Dr. Briefs sat in the copilot's chair.

"To the Lookout"

"Cycle through the launch systems, begin preflight check"

"Alright doc"

"Activate stealth shields"

"Check"

"Begin pre-fuel mixture"

"Check"

"Any aircraft on the radar?"

"No" 24's voice came through the speakers

"Engines at 100 maximum" Oolong said

"Open bay doors and launch" Dr. Briefs said. The doors opened and the giant, spherical, multi person spaceship, cloaked by Dr. Briefs' technology, fired out the doors and towards Kami's Lookout.

"Here we are" Goku said

"It feels so different now that we're back up to max" Yamcha said "I feel like I can sense the whole world from here"

"I know what you mean" Gohan said. The group took a moment to adjust to the gravity, Goten claiming he felt like he was going to float away.

"Wow, it's so peaceful" Yamcha said, walking over to the edge. Suddenly, he was staring at an enormous white dome

"YAH!" he yelped, leaping backward. A hole opened in the dome and Seventeen floated out.

"Hey" he said, landing next to his sister. They embraced briefly and Seventeen pointed at the ship.

"There's our ride" he said.

"Wow, that's cool!" M. Goku, Goten, and C. Trunks exclaimed at once

"Not bad" Gohan and Trunks agreed

"Neat!" Goku said

"Yes, I even solved the problem of the coffee maker. It turned out not to be the coffee maker at all, just the coffee" he walked out of the ship and nodded at everyone.

"Hello, you must be Bulma's father, I'm pleased to meet you" Korin said.

"My word, a talking cat"

"How perceptive of you" Korin said good humouredly

"Yes, well, I'm Bulma's father, though I'm not sure who you are. Might you be Korin, the one who grows those senzu beans I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, I am" Korin replied with a Cheshire cat grin

"Well then, I'm honored to meet someone who has helped to save my daughter's friends so many times"

"Anyway, I'll be going now. I have to get back and make sure Yajirobe didn't burn my tower down trying to cook or anything. See ya!" he walked to the edge and called a nimbus cloud, flying down back to his tower.

"Well, do you think you could give me a ride back to my island?" Master Roshi asked

"Hmm, this is the perfect chance to use my newest invention" Dr. Briefs said. He walked up to Master Roshi and took out a small remote control-like device and a small square with a light on it. He attached it to Master Roshi and grinned.

"If you would be so kind as to give me the coordinates of your island"

"Umm" Master Roshi looked unsure, but decided to give the coordinates. Dr. Briefs punched them in and Master Roshi disappeared. Moments later, Dr. Briefs pressed a button on the remote and the patch appeared in his hand.

"I took the liberty of expanding the technology and making it portable"

"WOW!" Goku yelled

"This way, if we encounter any of the slaves on the planet who are incapable of helping us in the fight, we can send them back to the ship, you simply press this button on the remote and-"

"Hey!" Yajirobe leapt off a silver cloud and glowered at them

"What's going on Yajirobe?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were going to save my buddy Krillin?"

"Well we"

"Know what? I don't even care! I'm going"

"It's going to be dangerous" Goku said

"Don't talk to me about dangerous, I helped beat Vegeta, remember?! I can pilot the ship if that's all you'll let me do, but I'M GOING!"

"No, you're not, and neither are YOU" he pointed at Dr. Briefs

"Yes, I am"

"No, you're NOT! Do you have ANY idea what Bulma would do if anything were to happen to you? And guess who would get to listen to her screeching and whining, day and night, night and day? You're NOT going"

"Yes, I am, unless YOU would like to pilot the ship" he replied. Vegeta grumbled

"Fine, but you're staying on the ship and YOU" he pointed at Yajirobe "Are going to make sure he does"

"Good, now that that's settled, lets go" he said, leading the way into the ship. The kais waved at them as they left

"We'll be rooting for you!" Kailendra called

"See ya!" Grand Kai waved. The kais watched as the ship door closed and the ship silently powered up, then seemed to simply fall up into the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Visitation

Behind a hidden wall, dug into the side of an ice cliff, there was a thatched hut. This particular cliff was on the outskirts of the Ice-Jin city. And in this hut, hid all of the Z warriors who were captured by the ice-jins. They had been hiding there for a full day now, and they were all still in bad shape. Chi Chi was still coughing up blood, and was often dizzy from loss of blood. Marron's burns had still gotten worse, and Krillin was still in a coma.

"Come on, we can do this" Mrs. Briefs said

"Yeah, it's not like they can stop us" Puar agreed

"You don't know my granddaughter, she'll go to great lengths"

"What are you up to?" Bulma asked, standing over them and casting a shadow.

"Umm, well" Puar squeaked, suddenly a lot less brave

"We've decided we're leaving" Mrs. Briefs stepped forward

"What?!" Bulma screeched

"I haven't had a fix in a long time, I'm starting to get the shakes, I'm not cut out for quitting cold Turkey" Suno replied, her voice shaky

"You're not leaving" Chi Chi tried to stand up, but fell back down on the bed, coughing

"No" Krillin mumbled, rolling over onto his side. All eyes fell on him.

"You can't go" he said "You can't"

"Krillin" Lunch's gaze softened from a determined one to a resigned one as she thought of all the times he had protected her along side Goku

"I'm staying" she said "I'm going to stay here and tough it out, I owe him that much"

"Just think" Bulma said, turning to Puar "Think of what Yamcha would say. Remember what he thought of drugs"

"He hated them, he said nothing was worse than lowering yourself to doing them" Puar said with tears in her eyes. (ironic, huh?)

"And Mother, think of how much Dad values brains. He'd want you to keep as many as you could"

"That's right" Mrs. Briefs said

"Suno, Jethro. I don't know either of you very well, but I know who does. Gohan and Goku. Think of what they'd do"

"They'd...stay. They'd stay and quit, cold turkey" Suno said. Jethro nodded.

"We'll stay" Mrs. Briefs sighed "But I hope they come soon"

.:::Good decision:::. A voice said. They looked around confusedly and they heard laughter. A hole seemed to rip open in the air and Anin stepped into the hut.

"W-who are you" they turned to the door and found Teal standing in the door

"Ancestor" Chi Chi attempted to stand, but Anin stretched her hand towards her, and she sat.

"Do not attempt to stand, daughter" Anin said "I have seen what you have been through. And for that, I have brought you gifts, all of you" she said, looking to them all. She turned to Chi Chi.

"For the injured ones of the order of the silk weaving monks, I have brought the healing beans from Korin" she walked to them and Chi Chi moved aside, allowing her to reach them. She gently opened Marron's mouth, and the groaning girl accepted the bean, chewing it and swallowing it. The burns instantly healed and vanished, and she sat up, checking herself, and cheering happily. Anin carefully fed a Senzu bean to Krillin as well, and Krillin sat up and embraced his daughter.

"And one for you as well, daughter" she turned to Chi Chi and fed her a bean. Chi Chi's wounds, internal and external, healed quickly.

"I have brought vials of elixir made from the honey of Octopus' bees, I believe you've met her" Chi Chi nodded. Anin handed a vial to Mrs. Briefs, Suno, Puar, Jethro, and Lunch.

"Be sure to drink all of it" she said. They nodded.

"And for you" she turned to Teal "I bring you news" Teal blinked and looked left and right, then turned back to them

"Umm, wait, me?" she pointed at herself

"Yes, you" Anin smiled warmly "For your services to my descendant and the helpless, I will petition with them on your behalf for acceptance into their elite warrior group" she turned to all of them "Will you accept her?"

"Of course" Bulma said, winking at Teal

"After what she did, I owe her AT LEAST that much" Chi Chi said

"Yeah" Krillin said "Sounds good"

"Why not" Videl grinned. Anin turned to the others.

"And you?"

"Who, us?" Suno asked

"You're asking us?" Mrs. Briefs seemed shocked

"Like it or not, you're all a part of this"

"Well, why not" Lunch said with a smile

"Sure" there was a chorus of agreement

"But, I'm a horrible fighter, and I'm not that strong"

"Oh come now, believe me, if I'm included, anyone can be" Puar said

"Gee, thanks"

"Hey, don't take it that way"

"Believe me, if you hang out with Prince Vegeta, you'll get strong" Bulma said, then making a face and mimicking him

"There is no such thing as a Saiyan who can't fight, if there was it would be a disgrace" She added a Vegeta Frown™ for effect and then broke down into laughter

"It's unanimous then" Anin said, holding back laughter "You have been accepted to Earth's Special Forces"

"More like the universal forces" Bulma said, thinking about their previous fights

"What about this Goku I have heard about, will he accept me?" she asked

"Goku?"

"She's worried about GOKU accepting her?" Puar asked. The entire group, including Anin, broke into laughter

"Don't worry about Goku, he likes everybody" Bulma said "Trust me, he even likes Vegeta"

"Huh?"

"Let me put it this way, every single member of our group, aside from Gohan, attacked Goku when they first met him"

"Even you?" Teal asked

"Yeah, I shot him" she said with a grin "And he thought I was a wicked witch, and he thought my motor bike was a monster after me and his fish"

"Wow"

"Now, onto the rest" Anin said "I have some items to distribute"

"Huh?"

"For Videl" she said. Videl stepped forward and Anin smiled

"I took the liberty of visiting your home, and the pink creature known as Buu showed me to your room. I have re-forged your weapon, I believe you'll find it very nice to use" Anin held out her hand and Videl's Kwan Dao appeared, only it was more refined, and was a bright silver.

"Use it well, along with this" she held out a hand and Videl's tattered clothes shimmered, transforming into a white gi like Chi Chi wore to the tournament where she met Goku for the second time, trimmed with blue.

"Thank you"

"Bulma" she turned to Bulma, who stepped forward

"I found what was left of your sword. It was a sad sight to see such a weapon destroyed, but I re-forged it and you should find it better than ever" she held out her hand and Bulma's sword appeared, with a strap and a sheath, a brilliant blue and gold. The handle was carved made of beautiful blue stone, with gold steel holding it together. She drew it and the silver blade shone even in the dim firelight.

"Use it well" she held out her hand and Bulma's clothes shone and transformed into a gi identical to Videl's.

"Thank you"

"Daughter" Chi Chi stepped forward

"Your weapon was in worse condition than Bulma's. However, I re-forged it, making it better than before. Use it well" Chi Chi's Pudao appeared in her hand and she handed it to Chi Chi and transformed her clothes into a gi as well, only her gi was blu trimmed with gold.

"Thank you" she said

"Now, for all of you, I have a gift. One that should more than even the battlefield. Your loved ones are on the way, but they will not arrive to rescue you, as they believe. They will arrive to join you, and to fight along side you in the battle YOU will begin" her Pudao appeared in her hand and she slammed the handle on the ground. The sound reverberated through the small room and the collars unhooked, clattering to the ground. Their hands flew to their necks, massaging blood back into them. Almost as a passing thought, she held her hand towards Teal. Teal's clothes transformed into a battle suit like Vegeta's.

"Thank you" she said

"Would you like armor as well?" she asked Krillin. Krillin grinned and shook his head.

"No, no thanks, I don't think I need it"

"I didn't think you would, neither did your friends" she said "But your friends at the monastery sent you this" she handed him a vile of elixir

"Be sure to drink it all" she said. Krillin nodded and popped the top, downing it in one gulp. His ki suddenly skyrocketed so fast he couldn't catch it for a few moments, and the dots on his forehead reappeared, glowing.

"Whoa"

"Wow" Lime said "That's cool"

"Hmm, all mine did was make me throw up" Lunch said

"Good, that means it purged you" Anin said

"That's what that was for?" Anin nodded

"I feel stronger than ever" Krillin said

"Daughter" Anin turned to Chi Chi "There is another thing. You are being re-enlisted"

"Huh?"

"You are hereby granted the powers to return the escapees from the HFIL to their rightful place, as one of Yemma's special enforcers"

"I shall fulfill my duties satisfactorily"

"Then I bid you farewell" Anin said, opening the hole in the air again. She stopped and turned around.

"And hit 'em once for me" she said with a wink, stepping into the hole and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Wow, that was your ancestor?" Lime asked

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Chi Chi winked

"Mm, what's that smell?" Bulma asked

"It smells like food" Krillin said

"Daddy, it IS food" Marron said, pointing. There was a hole carved into the stone in he shape of a hall, and there were torches burning. And filling the hall was a banquet of food, covering two tables. At one table were fourteen chairs, and at another table was just one, and on that table was a miniature banquet.

"Wow" Videl breathed

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the entire group descended on the food. Dende looked over the food for a moment before noticing a large pitcher of water. He poured himself a cup and watched as the group ate hungrily. He looked to his left and saw Teal at the other table where there was a note saying it was for her. She dug into the food in true Saiyan style, and he chuckled.

After the meal, the group patted their stomachs and grinned. Now they were truly ready.

"I told ya I saw something"

'There's something familiar about these guys' Krillin thought the group looked and saw a group of aliens, five to be exact, all looking at them.

They growled."We've found you! Now, feel the wrath of the Ginyu Force!" they yelled

"Ack!" Krillin, Dende, and Bulma fell over at the name

"Oh no, not those clowns!" Bulma whined

"Ah, so you DO remember our founders. Well, believe me, we're far superior to them. Allow us to show you" The one they guessed was the leader said. The five charged them and the group fell into defensive positions.

"Dende, get back" Mr. Popo said, falling into a stance Dende hadn't seen before "It's time I finally took your protection into my own hands"

"Marron, stay behind me" Lime, who was sitting next to Marron said. Marron looked up at her and nodded.

"Puar, Mrs. Briefs, go back to Krillin" Chiaotzu said. The two scurried further into the cave. Before Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, or Krillin could move; Lime, Jethro, Chiaotzu, Mr. Popo, and Lunch, who had transformed into Punch and pulled out a battle suit, took the initiative.

Chiaotzu moved on one who looked somewhat like Guldo, only slimmer and taller. He flew straight at him, spinning, as he had done in his fight with Krillin. The Guldo look-a-like went to hold his breath. Chiaotzu recognized the move from Krillin's stories and quickly aimed at his gut, hitting him square on and forcing the air out of his lungs. The alien wheezed and Chiaotzu quickly executed a do don ray, frying him. Chiaotzu normally would have stopped there, but he was still angry about being captured so easily, and finished the alien by firing another do don ray straight through his head.

Mr. Popo stood in a stance he hadn't used in a long time, waiting patiently as the one who looked like Jeice with shorter, purple hair charged at him. Mr. Popo watched as the alien became coated in light and seemed to become an orange comet. He simply side-stepped, and the alien crashed into a wall. The orange alien pulled himself out of his hole and growled, charging up a large ki blast. Mr. Popo merely watched as he fired it off, and when it seemed the ki blast would hit him, he opened his mouth and inhaled deeply. The blast entered his mouth as the kamehameha had done so long ago, but rather than swallowing it, Mr. Popo spat it back at the alien. His eyes widened as it came at him, and he had no time to block. He was incinerated by his own blast.

"I didn't know you could do that" Dende said

"Neither did I" the black genie replied "I must say that all this work must have increased my strength"

Lime squared off as a tall alien who was like Recoome, only with black hair and more sense, grinned wickedly at her.

"My momma always told me to never hit a girl. Good thing I never listen to her"

"Oh? Did your momma ever tell you that girls hit back?" she charged in, seeing an opening, and aimed an elbow. He quickly closed it, covering it with his arm. She quickly altered her plan, placing her foot on the arm and using it to propel herself into a back flip, hitting his chin with her knee and extending her foot to catch his throat. He stumbled backwards and she chose to catch him off guard, dashing in. He regained balance quicker than she anticipated though, and caught her with a devastating punch. She slid backwards, barely keeping her balance, and she watched as he charged. She growled.

"I don't think so" she spread her feet apart and fanned out her fingers in a familiar position "Solar Flare!" the room was filled with blinding light and he stopped dead, rubbing his eyes.

"Heh" he heard "Game Over. Tri Beam!" and that was the last thing he ever heard

"You can't win" the tall blue alien who looked like Burter said "I always win"

"That can easily change" Jethro said, crouching, observing his opponent

"You honestly believe that? I was trained by the great Burter himself until he died heroically in battle

"Hmm, well, if you say so, why are you standing there and not attacking?"

"You'll wish you hadn't said that" he said. He charged up a blue burst of ki and fired a blast at him. Jethro simply leapt over it and landed lightly, crouching into a stance.

"Invisible Hammer" he appeared to simply punch the air to an ordinary observer, but the trained eyes of the Z Senshi easily saw several rapid punches each causing a sharp wave of air to strike Burter. Burter was panting heavily and holding one of his arms.

"Not good enough"

"How's this?" Jethro was suddenly next to him. He gulped. A quick chop to the neck and Burter saw no more.

"I'm gonna pound ya, stay still you little worm!" Punch yelled as the new Captain Ginyu raced around her

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Punch carefully watched as he dashed around her. She remembered stories Krillin told her about Captain Ginyu switching bodies with Goku, and Bulma's horror stories of being a frog, so she was on her guard. She almost wished she had her armor with missiles and guns, but Tien had been training her and had made her use a suit only for defense, and she was forced to rely on her training for offense.

"Lets see you run around when you can't see" she yelled, taking the stance "Solar Flare!"

"Ahh, my eyes" he was rolling on the ground, holding his eyes

"Wimp" she growled, aiming her fingers "Do don ray!"

"And that's that" she brushed her hands off. The other fighters joined her and they began congratulating each other

"Great job"

"That was a great Tri Beam Lime! I didn't know Tien had taught you that already" Chiaotzu said

"I didn't know you'd already taught Punch Do Don Ray either"

"Wonderful Solar Flare" Punch said

"Right back at you"

"That was so cool where you did all those punches Grandpa"

"It would seem this old dog can learn some new tricks" he replied

"That was great" Krillin said, setting the leftover ordure's he'd been eating down

"I never knew you were all so strong"

"As I told Dende, I think this work has made us stronger"

"I think so too" Lime said "Before I could barely muster enough ki to even START a tri beam, and all the sudden I can do it as if I've been training for MONTHS"

"Yeah, but we should start moving" Krillin said "We're going to have to find another safe place for you guys" he said turning to Suno and the others

"Yeah, after that fight, I KNOW someone has picked us up"

"Don't worry, we'll stay with them" Teal said "We'll help them, you"

"YOU, ma'am, are coming with us" Videl said

"What?!"

"Yeah" Krillin said "I've sensed your ki, you'll be really helpful in this fight"

"But"

"No buts" Chi Chi said "You're coming"

"Don't worry, we can handle it" Lime said, winking

"Yeah, we can find them a safe place, you guys just-"

"Here they are"

"Not again" Lime sighed

"We'll handle this one" Krillin said, heading to the outer cave

"Come on" Chi Chi pulled Teal behind her while Videl and Bulma went ahead

"Lets watch, this should be a good show" Lime said. The others nodded.

"I told you, I sensed something"

"Yeah, the Ginyu Force went to check it out, but they haven't come back yet"

"I told you they couldn't handle it"

"Stupid Rookies, they put the name Ginyu to shame"

"The founders are probably rolling over in their graves"

"They don't even do the poses!"

"Come on, quiet" the group of Ice-Jin walked towards the cave

"There's nothing in there"

"They're probably hiding. Remember, Prince Vegeta can hide his ki, they probably can too"

"Cowards, hiding like frightened children"

"Who says we're hiding?" Videl was standing with her arms crossed, smirking at them

"Hey, it's a little girl" one said. Videl growled and balled her hands into fists at her side, beginning to call on her ki. She was surprised at the amount she found. Much more than she'd had before. She'd built up more ki in these two months than she had in the first eighteen years of her life. As she continued the icejins began making snide comments.

"Aww, does the little girl want to play?" the leader smirked

"Hey boss, turn on your scouter" one of them said. He snarled and glared, but at the frightened look on the alien's face, turned it on.

"What?! This can't be right"

Videl smirked as the smirks dropped off their faces.

"This is impossible"

"Impossible? That's what we said when we heard Lord Frieza had been beaten"

"And look at him, he has a halo"

"Shut up" he shouted. The group quieted, and Videl smirked

"Oh? Is that all?" they asked when she stopped raising her ki

"No, that's not all, I just thought I'd give you a chance to be smart and run away" she said. They growled.

"No way, my toddler could step on you" he said

"Are you sure? You don't want to run away?"

"No way, you just surprised us"

"Oooookaaaaaay, but I warned you" she focused her ki and with a shout, brought her aura out. She continued to raise her ki until she found a block on a portion of her newer ki. She frowned.

"What's wrong girly? At your limit? Too bad, you're gonna be crushed then. Weakling" that was the last straw. She growled and bared her teeth and her eyes flashed as she broke through the barrier. A rush of compressed hi spread through her, turning her aura red, blowing her short hair around. She had reached Super Chikiyu-jin. The scouters broke and the icejins paled.

"No way" they took a step back

"Yes way" Videl growled "I gave you a chance, now you're DEAD!" She charged at them and they screamed like little girls as she dove into the middle of them. The ones farthest back turned to flee, but ran into Chi Chi and Bulma.

"Ah ah ah!" Chi Chi wagged her finger

"You had your chance, now say goodbye" Bulma added. The women burst into Super Chikyu-jin and laid into them. Some tried escaping to the side but found Teal.

"Finally, someone I know we can beat" One said, cracking his knuckles

"Don't be so sure, I'm stronger than I look" she began raising her ki and found a barrier, like Videl and, unbeknownst to them, Bulma had.

"Yeah right, you're pathetic. Just like your friends, and just like your brother"

"Varel?"

"Yeah. We got rid of them easy"

"You're the ones?" her eyes were wide. Then they narrowed and she bared her teeth, revealing fangs "You'll wish you hadn't done that" her voice shook as she spoke and waves of sorrow and anger washed over her, beating the barrier. She broke through the power barrier and her aura exploded as she screamed. Her aura flashed gold, then the gold was pushed to the edges, and streaks of blue lightning shot across her aura and from her now pupil-less eyes. Her hair turned pure white and her muscles bulged slightly. She was a Super Saiyan.

"I told you she was strong" Krillin said, bursting into Super Chikyu-Jin.

"Yeah, you told us" Chi Chi said between punches. Krillin and teal jumped into the middle of the fray, and there was no escape route for the Ice-Jins.

"Left, right, ooh! That had to hurt"

"I, have to, escape" the leader crawled out of the fray, hoping not to be noticed by Videl.

"Were do you think you're going?" she growled, her hand reaching out of the cloud of flying limbs. She grabbed him by the tail, and he screamed like a little girl as he was pulled back in.

"Ooh, I don't think arms are supposed to bend that way" Punch said

"Marron, don't look" Jethro said, shielding her eyes and looking away

"Ooh, ouch, ack! Gross" Lime looked away from the gruesome scene until the commotion stopped. There was a bright flash and then Videl's voice.

"You can look now" she said. When they looked back, there was nothing but a big black scorch mark.

"You guys should move on before any more come" Chi Chi said

"We'll be in the city if you need us"

"We've got business with a lizard"

It was day two of the three day trip to the planet of the Ice-Jins, and Gohan and Goten were in heavy training. Goten had been complaining that he hardly got to train one on one with just his brother anymore, so Gohan had set an entire day aside for just the two of them to train in one of the heavy gravity rooms aboard the cavernous spaceship.

Gohan dodged the Kamehameha wave from his brother and reappeared behind him, executing a strong punch. Goten ducked under it and used Instant Transmission to appear on his head.

"Hello" he waved before balling his hand into a fist and slamming into his brother's forehead. Gohan held his forehead and grinned as Goten jumped off his head.

"Good one"

"Thanks"

"Try this MASENKO-HA!" Gohan quickly threw the energy wave at his brother, who's eyes widened for a moment before quickly flying out of the way, the back of his gi getting singed.

"Nice one! Try this one, KI FAN!" He created a fan of ki around his hand and waved his hand, causing a fierce cutting wind to blow at his unsuspecting brother. Gohan quickly blocked, but the wind still created several cuts on his arms and legs, and one on his cheek.

"Wow, that's the best one I've ever done!" Goten said once the attack faded

"Indeed, that was a wonderful attack" a voice said. A hole in the air opened up and Anin stepped through.

"Anin!" Gohan exclaimed

"A-who?" Goten asked. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "You look like my mom!"

"She's our ancestor. You've never met her, but she forges our weapons"

"Yes, all except for yours" she said to Goten.

"Mine?"

"Yes, your bo staff is enchanted though, made of wood from the forests on the mountain where the monks weave the enchanted silk"

"I remember that place!" Goten said with stars in his eyes

"You should" Gohan said "It wasn't THAT long ago"

"Now, for the reason that I'm here" Anin said "I am here to enlist you"

"In what?" Gohan asked

"The two of you are to be members of Yemma's special enforcers"

"Wow" Goten said with stars in his eyes "My brother told me about when my mom was part of them! She got to open up holes in dimensions and everything!"

"Yes, and you may get to as well. Your job is to defeat the escapees from HFIL and return them from whence they came"

"Cool!" Goten said. Gohan grinned at his brother's antics.

"We will complete this task satisfactorily ancestor" Gohan said formally, bowing

"But, we don't even know where they are" Goten said

"Oh, do not worry, you will find them"

"How?" Gohan asked "We only know the general area of space we're going to. We don't know the exact coordinates"

"Which brings us to the second reason I'm here" Anin said with a wink

Dr. Briefs, Vegeta, Oolong, Yajirobe, Seventeen, and 24 sat at a table with star charts and maps spread over it.

"Hmm" Dr. Briefs stroked his mustache thoughtfully. Gohan walked into the room and they looked up as he walked over to the navigation console. He looked down at the keys for a moment before punching some numbers in.

"What do you think you're doing boy?!" Vegeta growled

"Inputting the coordinates" he said

"Planet 4597" a computer voice said, bringing up a 3D holographic display of the planet. Vegeta's mouth dropped open.

"How did YOU know THAT?!" he growled

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about" Gohan said before returning to the training room. He HAD promised his brother a whole day, after all.

Vegeta watched Gohan's back until it disappeared then turned to Dr. Briefs, who turned to a keyboard.

"Deploy remote sensors!"

"Deploying" 24 said. Two small metal orbs shot out of the ship, moving at speeds far faster than Vegeta could've imagined, and a few minutes later they were getting live feed of the planet.

"What are those flashes?" Oolong asked

"Hmm, computer, scan the planet for irregular energy signals"

"I don't need a scan to tell me what those are. Those are ki blasts"

"Wh-what?! That big?" Yajirobe stuttered

"Yes" Dr. Briefs said, scanning the readout "They are composed of life energy"

"But, why would there be ki blasts?" Oolong asked "There shouldn't be any battles going on"

"I have an idea Eighteen can tell us more" Dr. Briefs said


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Prelude

Eighteen ran up to the bridge. She saw the hologram of the planet of the ice-jins and, seeing the lights and blasts, easily realized they were ki blasts.

"I knew Krillin was in an enormous battle, but I didn't know it could be seen from so far away" she said

"Wait, you KNEW they were in battle?" Trunks, who had joined the scene, asked

"Yes, but I only found out a few minutes ago"

"When were you planning to tell us?" Vegeta growled

"Right away, but I got distracted" Eighteen replied

"I see" Dr. Briefs said "This changes things. They have become far more dangerous, but I believe we still may have the element of surprise"

"Hmm, it would seem things have become dire. They may be going strong now, but they'll need help soon" Trunks said

"Krillin said he doesn't know if they'll last two days" Eighteen said "There're a lot more ice-jins than they thought"

"So, what should we do?" Yajirobe asked

"I may have a solution" he said, walking to the control panel. He spoke into the intercom.

"Attention, please report to the nearest secure seat" Dr. Briefs said "We'll be leaving hyperspace and shifting to trans-hyperspace in approximately five minutes" the lights on the ship took on a red tint and seats rotated out of the floor and walls.

Vegeta grinned at the change, and looked at Dr. Briefs, who was typing in calculations.

"I didn't know trans-hyperspace drives had been invented on this planet" Vegeta said

"I didn't know you could shift into trans-hyperspace without losing your skin" Trunks added

"They have, and you can" Dr. Briefs said "Please strap in. I can't say you won't be blown through a wall otherwise"

Gohan looked left and right, his eyes widening as the announcement was made. Goten just looked confused. Seats shifted out of the wall and floor, and Gohan got Goten buckled in, giving him a Senzu bean, taking one himself and eating it as well. He sighed at his gi. He wished he'd be able to change. But in theory, they should adjust to trans-hyperspace quickly and he'd have time. Of course, that was theory. He didn't even know a trans-hyperspace drive existed until the announcement. He gulped. He hoped SOME theories about it WEREN'T true.

"trans-hyperspace? What the heck is that?" C. Trunks asked from his spot in his room where he'd been staring at the ceiling, feeling forlorn. His friend had abandoned him and his future self was busy. Now he looked around as the lights shifted and a seat rotated out of his wall. He took it he was supposed to strap in and darted over to it, securing himself.

Tien and Piccolo looked up from where they were meditating, noticing Eighteen hadn't returned. The seats shifted out and they strapped in.

"I hope they know what they're doing" Tien said "Bulma said she'd been working on trans-hyperspace for a while, but she hadn't perfected it"

"You should remember that Bulma gets her genius from her father, but she is not EVERY bit the genius that he is" Piccolo replied

Yamcha and Goku jumped, looking left and right as sirens and lights began to go off. After Dr. Briefs' announcement, they quickly strapped in.

"I hope this ride isn't TOO bumpy, I just ate" Yamcha said with a chuckle. Goku laughed out loud.

Dr. Briefs strapped himself in as the final countdown to trans-hyperspace began. He looked to the others and said, "Hold on, there will be some turbulence"

The final number was said and outside the ships windows the stars quit going by, and the group would have flown forward if they weren't strapped in. Then, the stars began going by faster, quickly speeding up to and surpassing the speed they'd seen all together. They felt themselves pressed with unrelenting force against the seats until they thought their lungs would be crushed. Then, finally, the computer spoke.

"Applying anti trans-hyperspatial effect property. Activating, now" the pressure was suddenly relieved and Dr. Briefs sighed, taking deep breaths.

"I'd advise you all to breath deeply, but you may go about the business of preparing for battle" he said into the intercom "Ice planet ETA 15 minutes"

"A true Saiyan is always prepared for battle" Vegeta snorted

"I don't need preparation time" Seventeen said

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going out THERE" Yajirobe added

"I'm always ready for battle" Trunks said in a somewhat echo to Vegeta's statement

"I'm ready" Eighteen said darkly "I have been for a long time" Goku, Yamcha, and C. Trunks burst into the room

"What's going on? I thought we wouldn't get there for two DAYS" Yamcha said

"There's been a change in plans. It would seem they've started the battle without us" Vegeta said

"WHA?!" Trunks yelped "I thought they had some sort of old Saiyan ki suppressing technology on"

"They did, somehow they got it off" Vegeta replied

"I'd better get ready" Yamcha said, dashing out. He returned a few minutes later along with Goten and Gohan.

"Get ready" Dr. Briefs said "ETA 8 minutes"

"Destructo disk!" Krillin launched the controlled spinning projectile, cutting through the three ice-jins who had surrounded him

Chi Chi's eyes glowed as she called on the abilities granted to her as Yemma's special enforcer

"Hungry planet!" she stomped her foot and the planet opened beneath a group of ice-jins, sucking them into its depths. The hole closed as if nothing had been there.

Videl delved into her memories of her father training her and combined it with her own abilities, creating an attack of old and new.

"Megaton Punch!" ki gathered around her fist in visible form and she slammed it into the nearest ice-jin, pushing the ki outward so it blew a hole clear through it. The ice-jin screamed in agony as the ki burned through it, and she followed up with a ki blast.

"Spark missile!" Bulma called out. She gathered energy into her palms and created several slender orbs of energy, sending them firing at the ice-jins. The energy exploded on contacting them, creating pillars of burning energy.

"Pressure blast!" Teal leapt into the air and fired dozens of marble sized blasts. The blasts hit several of the ice-jins in specific places, causing them to instantly drop to the ground, dead.

The ice-jins were dropping left and right, but there still seemed to be more

"This is insane" Krillin said

"I hope they show up soon" Videl sighed, panting

"I can't believe how many of them there are" Chi Chi gasped. They were all back to back, and they seemed to be growing weary.

"What can we do? We have to get out and regroup" Teal said

"Shield your eyes" Krillin called "Solar Flare!" the attack spread far and wide, blinding them all. The group took to the air, suppressing their ki as much as possible until they reached a high cliff where they could regroup.

"Strap in, we're not making a graceful entry" Yajirobe said

"You've got Wild Boar and Mountain Man at the controls, and we're going in for the plunge, guns blazin' and both thrusters wide open Yeehaw!" Oolong said with a grin. Yajirobe laughed wildly

"Whose idea was it for them to pilot again?" Gohan asked, sweat dropping. They quickly cleared the atmosphere and Dr. Briefs unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oolong and Yajirobe, would you please fire the rail guns and the mass drivers? It won't be much, but it should get there attention"

"When did you install THOSE?!" Gohan asked

"Not long ago" he replied. They heard several explosions and Oolong called out

"We're coming up on the city"

"Good, good, prepare to disembark" he said to the Z Senshi "Seventeen, lead them to the doors"

Vegeta looked at him sternly

"You stay here" he growled. Dr. Briefs waved his hand in recognition.

"Don't forget to give them the IT rays and the patches, in case they find anyone they need to send to the ship"

They heard the doors open and the Z Senshi flying off, then Dr. Briefs shuffled towards the coffeepot.

"Steady as she goes" he said to the pilots.

"Right, Doc" Oolong said. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it in one gulp then opened three capsules, each containing a battle suit with the latest weapons for ki warfare developed by Dr. Briefs, Bulma, Seventeen, and with contributions from both Trunkses, (Bulma and M. Trunks had a correspondence going), Vegeta, and Eighteen. Needless to say, it could do damage.

"Will you be leaving Doctor?" 24 asked

"Not just yet, find a place to land. We'll find the ones who are still in hiding first, and then I'll be joining the battle"

"What?! Do you know what Vegeta will do to me if I let you go?"

"I have an idea he won't do anything to you or me" Dr. Briefs said. Yajirobe sighed.

"Now come along" he said as the ship landed "Lets find our loved ones."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Old friends and new

"Look, look", yelled Chi Chi all the warriors looked upward at first it was a twinkle then as they got closer the twinkles became blazes of light then the lights became glowing figures. Chi Chi was suddenly swept up by Goku and Goten. 'Cool', thought Krillin before a pair of slender and surprisingly strong arms snatched him into the air spun him around and suddenly he was being smothered in kisses. "I found you" declared 18!!! Kissing him repeatedly. Vegeta landed with a thud. "Woman!" he yelled before he suddenly found himself with double armfuls of Bulma. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a kiss that made him realize how much he really loved her.

"Mom!" C. Trunks charged his mother, turning them into a pile of arms and legs on the ground. Vegeta's entire face turned red and C. Trunks gulped and squeaked. Then Vegeta burst out laughing, and C. Trunks' and Trunks' eyes widened. Suddenly, Bulma joined in. And soon the entire family was laughing and crying.

"MOM!" M. Goku latched onto Videl's neck, and she froze in place. She looked down at him and then at Gohan.

"Gohan, what's going on?" she asked

"VIDEL!" Twin chibi voices cried out as they detached themselves from their mothers. The combined weight turned her into a pile of arms and legs. Gohan burst out laughing as Videl attempted to extricate herself from the pile of Chibis.

elsewhere

The evacuation was going on without a hitch Suno had stepped aboard the Capsule corp. dreadnought she suddenly heard someone call her name coming towards her was a tall man in a jumpsuit with the number 24 on it. "Excuse me sir, do I know you"? asked Suno "I am sorry", said the man. "I am a combination of someone you knew and someone you didn't. I was called Eighter". When he saw recognition in her eyes he went on. "After I was destroyed, seventeen brought me to doctor Briefs, there wasn't enough of me to rebuild , so he combined me with another and here I am," he finished. Suno smiled and patted his face gently. "I call myself 24 now". he said.

Suno remembered seventeen telling the story of sixteen and how heroic he was as well as gentle. She wasn't surprised that eight and sixteen were so compatible it seemed right some how. "Lets get you to seventeen, he was very worried about you", He said.

Puar was floating into the ship when she heard two familiar voices approaching She saw Oolong and Yajirobe coming down the passage way making sure that all the refugees were comfortable or taken to the ship's infirmary if injured or sick, the ice jinns were not the most benevolent of races after all. "Oolong!!!" she chirped excitedly.

Oolong looked up to see a swift blob swoop down on him and suddenly a small floating cat was curled around him declaring how much she missed him and was wondering where Yamcha and the others were.

"I've been waiting so long! Where's Yamcha? I was sure he would have come! I've missed him so much! Oh no! Did something happen to Yamcha?! I bet it was the ice-jins! It was wasn't it?! OOH! Just wait till I find them! I'll transform into a dragon and-" she rattled on, floating towards the door. Oolong blinked and yelled for her to stop.

"Puar! Calm down! Yamcha's fine! He's with Goku and the others, they're getting ready for some heavy anti-personnel operations" he said with a ruthless grin.

"OOH!" Puar stopped and turned around "Okay! In that case, where's Dr. Briefs? He's here somewhere isn't he?"

"Well, as far as I know he's with Punch, they're heading out to join Yamcha and the others"

"Dr. BRIEFS?! He's going to be in on that?!"  
"Oh yeah! And he's got this awesome suit and-" he went on to explain some of the gadgets, while Puar gaped. How could such a nice, good natured old man want to do something like that? Then she remembered that moments ago she had been talking about doing awful things to ice-jins as a dragon. Something about the thought of someone you care about in danger does something to even the most good natured of people. She understood that.

"So, anyway, doesn't that sound awesome? He took three suits, one he was wearing. The other's for Punch. I don't know who the third one's for"

Yamcha grinned happily at his friends greeting each other, only briefly wishing he had someone to greet. He'd have someone to greet soon enough. But first, there was some serious demolishing to do.

Videl, who had finally removed herself from the chibis, had begun to gape at Trunks, who was fidgeting under her gaze, and C. Trunks, who sighed heavily. Then she turned to M. Goku and Goku, who each gave the Son Family Grin.

"Umm, wait, are you saying this is Goku from the future?!" she yelled

"No"

"But this is Trunks from the future?"

"Yes"

"So who's this?"

"This is Goku's grandson"

"g-grandson?" she asked. Gohan sighed wearily.

"Yes Videl, meet your, our, future son" he said. Videl's eyes rolled back in her head and she was caught by Gohan, who sighed heavily. Yamcha laughed. Gohan shot him a dark look. He gulped.

"Tien!" Punch landed her armor suit and flew at Tien, who froze and was toppled over by the exuberant woman.

"I knew you'd show up"

"Punch!" he returned her embrace and they just sat there, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

"Dad?!" Bulma squealed in disbelief. Vegeta growled.

"I told you to stay on the ship!" he shouted

"I decided to join the fight" he said simply. Vegeta fumed.

"You cannot handle this level of combat!"

"What makes you so sure?" Bulma asked, examining the suit "high energy lasers, photon cannons, anti ice-jin missiles, anti personnel missiles, mortars, all ki powered of course. Hmm, I do believe I see DNA targeting cannons, ki-mortar grenades, standard fire-ite bullets, and of course, the non-radioactive ki nuclear bomb missiles as well. And of course it also has the standard plasma weapons. My dad is a one man army in this suit. And as you know, a person would need hardly any ki to power this, as there is ki stored in a power cell inside the suit."

"And should you get tired, I've brought a suit for you as well" he said, gesturing to the third suit. She grinned.

"I'll remember that, keep it with you until I need it, would ya?" she winked. Vegeta gaped at them.

"You actually intend to let him fight?!" he bellowed

"When will you learn, arguing with him is pointless. Where do you think I got my hard head?"

"Certainly not from your mother" he repeated words she had used

"Look out below!" a voice yelled. They looked up and dove out of the way, allowing Yajirobe to land from the ship above, his feet making large impressions and the ground shaking slightly. He was wearing a suit of samurai armor, and he had twin swords at his side.

"Hey!" He said with a half wave.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Bulma yelled

"My question exactly" Vegeta agreed

"Well, you said to keep the big brain safe, so I decide if he was going into battle, I'd better go too" he said. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"You told Yajirobe to keep my dad safe?" she sounded incredulous

"I told him to-"

"That's so sweet!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened. Yajirobe looked confused. And Dr. Briefs merely chuckled.

"Hey, Yajirobe?" Goten was tapping him on the shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the cool armor?" he asked

"Well, Anin dropped it off. She said Korin found it somewhere in his tower, I guess I've had it for a while. Got it from the same monks who made my sword" he said

"And what about the other sword?"

"This? She said this was sent by the monks. I left it there last time I was there"

"Oh, okay" he said "But what's that armor gonna do against ki blasts?"

"Hey, what's your bo staff gonna do against them?"

"Hey, this is"

"Special" Yajirobe said. Goten grinned.

"Cool! Does it have any special tricks?"

"You just wait and see" he winked.

"Well, are we ready?" Chi Chi asked

"I think we are" Goku said, his face showing no signs of emotion

"I'm always ready" Vegeta said

"It's time for some" Bulma started

"Good old fashioned" Yamcha continued

"butt whoop" Gohan said

"And remember" Trunks continued

"Give no quarter" Piccolo said

"And take no prisoners" Videl finished

"Save the slaves" Tien added

"Get rid of the overseers" Yamcha growled

"Let's go" the group lifted into the air and Teal stood back for a moment

'They're determination and resolve. It's so absolute. Can I ever really assimilate into such a close knit group?' she thought

"Hey, you coming?" Yamcha called floating back. She looked up.

"Yeah" she said

"I don't think I've met you yet" he said "My name's Yamcha"

"Yamcha? Puar told me about you. My name's Teal"

"YOU'RE Teal? The one who hid everyone, and who saved Puar from being a muff?"

"Yeah, I guess you heard about that"

"I owe you one and we just met!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly "I'll think of a way to pay you back after we take out the trash though"

"Sounds good" she said, grinning viciously. She went Super Saiyan and Yamcha's eyes widened as she rocketed passed him before powering up to SSCJ to catch up.

Soon after the group landed, Yamcha and Teal at the front. The battlefield had become quiet, the ice-jins apparently looking for them.

"So, how should we get their attention?" Goku asked

"Do you really have to ask?" Chi Chi grinned.

"No, after you" he said

"Thank you" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she powered up to SCJ. Goku and Vegeta followed by going SSJ, going to two, and Gohan went to mystic SSJ2, Videl, and Bulma powered up as well, to level one of the SCJ transformation. Goten and C. Trunks went to SSJ2, and Trunks and M. Goku went up to SSJ2. Tien, Krillin, Eighteen, and Tien each went SCJ2, and Teal went SSJ. Piccolo powered up to his highest level. The group was sure they had broken a few scouters and moved enough dust and caused enough light to bring the ice-jins. Dr. Briefs, who had fallen behind slightly, landed a safe distance away from the group, carrying Yajirobe.

"Well, isn't that a sight" Dr. Briefs said

"You better buckle up, this could be a wild ride" Yajirobe said. He focused his mind and shouted, and suddenly his face was covered by a battle mask that was reminiscent of an oni mask Dr. Briefs had seen in a museum. He shuddered at the sight. The rest of the armor he saw glowing golden inscriptions on, and the armor shifted to cover any and all chinks in it, changing into a close, protective body suit, but still retaining its metallic protective qualities. His body, which had thinned out some (he claimed Korin had put him on a diet), was completely protected. It was quite the sight, Yajirobe looked completely focused and prepared.

"Now, lets go" Yajirobe said. Dr. Briefs pushed a button and a protective shield appeared around the part of his armor he inhabited.

"Alright, lets go" he said

"Now" Goku said. The group emitted one forceful yell, and an aura surrounded the entire group. Dr. Briefs felt the aura drawing on his very life force, and Yajirobe felt a strong tug on his energy. The aura stretched far into the sky, sure to be seen by every ice-jin for miles. They would ALL come to them. That was a sure thing.

"There, they should be here soon" Chi Chi said, watching the skies.

"If you'll cover us" Krillin said after talking to Eighteen "We have a small score to settle for Marron"

"Go ahead, do what you have to do" Goku said "We said ALL of them, and we mean it"

C. Trunks thought of when he and his two companions had snuck off to the ship during a lull in the reunion.

Marron sat in the ship looking out the window at the reunion when she heard the soft pattering of footsteps.

"Marron!" Goten cried, running, followed closely by C. Trunks and M. Goku. Marron leapt up to greet her friend, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Goten! And Trunks" she let go of Goten to give Trunks a hug, then said.

"And Goten again?" she said, looking at the other chibi in the room

"Nope, my name's Goku" he said

"Goku? Uncle Goku shrunk?"

"No, he's from the future" Goten said

"It's a long story, but remember when Gohan told us about the me from the future who came? Well he's here again, but this time he brought Gohan's son from the future" C. Trunks explained

"Cool! I was wondering why I sensed two of you, only one of you is ridiculously stronger than the other" she said with a grin. C. Trunks frowned slightly. Apparently she'd inherited her father's strong ki sensing abilities

"He's not THAT much stronger than me" he protested

"Yes he is" all three other chibis said. C. Trunks pouted and all the others laughed

"So, how've things been here? Have you been okay?"

"Yeah, mostly" she said with a slight frown "But these stupid ice-jins gave me to their kids as a TOY!" she seemed indignant "When we get out of this mess, you guys are SO going to help convince my mom and dad to train me! I felt completely HELPLESS! It was almost as bad as when you guys used to have to carry me around whenever we wanted to go somewhere! Only this time I got beat up" she finished softly. Goten's eyes widened, then narrowed. C. Trunks fumed. M. Goku looked down.

"I hate it when innocent people get picked on when they can't defend themselves" All three said

"And I hate not being able to defend myself" she said. M. Goku growled. Goten bared his teeth. C. Trunks gritted his teeth.

"We'll help you" Goten said "And we'll settle the score too"

"Uh oh, looks like they're almost ready to go" She said, looking out the window. The chibis exchanged hugs with her and said hasty goodbyes. Marron watched as they rejoined the group, unnoticed by the adults. As they flew off, she watched silently.

"Hit 'em once for me" she whispered

C. Trunks growled and looked at Goten and M. Goku. They each had dark expressions on their faces. They nodded to each other and silently took off after Eighteen and Krillin.

"Alright guys, you heard 'em" Chi Chi said as the ice-jins became dots on the horizon "Lets give 'em some cover fire" the ice-jin army looked like a swarm of bees preparing to attack as they got closer, and the Z Senshi were prepared to get rid of them all. There were far too many to get rid of with a single blast, but as their group aura faded into single auras, they charged a ki blast together and fired it at the army, incinerating a section of the group blotting the sky.

The ice-jins drew closer and soon their front lines hit the ranks of the Z Senshi who instantly started up a giant brawl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The war begins

Yamcha appeared to be doing a sword kata except that where a kata is a series of pre arranged movements against an imaginary enemy, these were real and they were there to put out his lights if they could Yamcha leaped and came down his sword slicing in various directions as his enemies fell aside being slashed like wheat in a field a bloody cloud misting in the air. He could hear bones crunching and screams as Vegetas wrath fell on those he held responsible for the hell they went through, not far off he saw Dr. Briefs and Punch raking the Ice Jinns with high energy Plasma from mini guns then fire a pair of missiles at armored mercenaries who came to aid the Ice Jinns.

On board the ship, Twenty four could see the flashes of explosions and feel the shock waves from them as well. "hhmm, alright then everyone buckle up," he said. At once everyone was seated "Oolong, begin the take off procedure, Dr. Briefs final instructions for me were to protect everyone and the ship", he finished. Twenty four then quickly contacted Dr. Briefs and informed him of what he was doing. Quickly plugging himself into the ships computers he programmed a series of numbers into the fire control center. Swiftly the ship lifted and flew over the battle field as it flew rapid fire plasma cannons strafed the units of mercenary troops and parts of the colonies vital defenses, they then went on into orbit before the enemy could respond.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

War !!!!!

Krillin and Eighteen flew towards the ice-jinn school yard until three golden streaks shot passed them. They stopped outside the school yard to watch as the Chibis landed, then shot passed it into what appeared to be the teachers lounge. As the ice-jinns looked up Eighteen quickly slammed the door shut, turning to face their adversaries

The Ice Jinns marched onto the battlefield in force as the Z Senshi set themselves for battle "We do not leave here until everyone of them is destroyed", declared Vegeta.

"Osu!!!!" was the response.

The Chibis landed in the school yard, prepared for the worst. All ice-jinn games paused as they eyed the Chibis.

On all three fields there was a pause as both sides eyed their adversaries, then suddenly, as if on cue, it was on!!!!!!

The Chibis flew into the young ice jinns, screams of rage, from the Chibis, and pain, from the shocked ice-jinns, filling the air. Trunks grabbed one and used him as a club to pound the other ice jinns while Goten and M. Goku ki blasted anything that moved.

At the same time Krillin and Eighteen squared off against the teachers. A ki blast, probably from the Chibis knocked out the lights the jinns, and the ice jins' eyes glowed red in the dark. "Solar flare," Krillin blast blinded them.

"HAAAIIIII!!!!!!" Eighteen flew into them as berserker fury possessed Krillin, the months of suppressed rage taking hold of him and he mixed martial arts with a little hatred to crush bones and blow up bodies. Before long eighteen took notice and was awed by the destruction Krillin unleashed upon his former torturers. A wall was soon blown out causing the battle to spill into the school yard.

The ice jinns asses were hamburger and the Saiyans were the grinder. Smoke and screams filled the air as Punch and Dr. Briefs used their battle suits to wreak havoc on the ice-jinns.

"HHHAAAAA eat plasma"!!!! Punch screamed over the intercoms. The battle slowly rolled back into the city. Chi Chi swung her pudao and the latest opponent fell into two pieces she jumped back as another fell, creating a crater where he landed due to a skull crushing blow, courtesy of Goku. Videl fell into a savage feral fury when she went into battle. She had waited patiently knowing this day would come, and intended to savor her revenge as she destroyed anyone or thing connected to her torture.

The Chibis had destroyed the school yard and were working on the teenaged Ice-jinns. Ki blasts, screams, smoke, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air as Goten released a mass of pulp that used to be an ice jinn, turning to knock another through a wall, following through with a ki blast. They would never hurt his family or friends again he thought fiercely

Krillin and Eighteens battle ended quickly. A red mist faded from Krillin's vision as he heard Eighteen.

"Krillin! Krillin!" he heard and felt Eighteen pulling him from the jellied remains of the last ice jinn teacher.

"Eighteen", he said.

"You got 'em Krillin, you got 'em all" she said as she held him in her arms feeling him shaking with the violence of his emotions.

The battle was turning. Teal had been fighting along side the Z Senshi and learning her capabilities and discovering the hard life had made her stronger. She screamed as she grabbed an unfortunate ice jinn, tore off his tail, and proceeded to beat him to death with it.

They were in the city now, and buildings were coming down around them. The ice jinns were screaming in terror as they realized their judgment had come and no one would escape, and curses and prayers for mercy filled the air. Not even the royal family was exempt, which they quickly realized as they fought the Z warriors.

Chi Chi was running through the city. She now knew where Frieza, Babidi and Bibidi were as she came to the palace a group of guards snapped to attention, and Chi Chi stopped. "You owe them nothing, just walk away and you will live", Chi Chi said. As they brought their weapons up to fire a sudden explosion left a crater where they once stood.

The Chibis appeared. "Come on mom their getting away", they yelled.

Chi Chi ran past the gate, taking a vial that Anin gave her and drinking it all in one swallow. Fire filled her body as she came into the court yard where she saw the fugitives were entering a space ship preparing to flee. Instantly Frost and Frigid attacked, but their ki blast was deflected by the blade of Chi Chi's pudao. Then something happened. Chi Chi grew just as her ancestor had when she had first met her, her size and power expanding exponentially. She slashed at the ice jinns, her pudao taking off one of Frost's horns, the next slash taking off Frigid's tail. Both female aliens had had enough then, and as the fled tot heir spaceship their screams of pain and rage filled Chi Chi's ears. As Gohan landed next to his mother's now shrinking form, the space ship quickly blasted through the atmosphere. He watched in amusement as two of the three Chibis seized the HFIL escapees, who knew their fate was sealed when Chi Chi, Goten, and Gohan turned their attention to them.

"Now, I'm sure we can work something out" Babidi said

"Sorry, no deal" Chi Chi growled

"Certainly there's" Cell attempted

"Shut up" Gohan growled, pulling out his sword

"You can't DO this!" King Kold exclaimed

"Can, and will" Chi Chi replied. Goten spun his bo staff in front of him, while Chi Chi and Gohan each slashed the air. The slashes opened holes in the air, and Goten's bo staff glowed. The slashes combined to form a large hole, and Goten's bo staff created a suction effect that caused the escapees to be sucked towards it, no matter how much they fought. Their final cries echoed as the holes closed and Goten quit spinning his staff, grinning.

"That's all for them" Goten said. C. Trunks' eyes were wide.

"That was cool!" he yelled

"Yeah!" M. Goku agreed happily. Chi Chi smiled at them, and Gohan laughed.

"Lets go meet up with the others" he said

Everyone met on the hill overlooking the city of the ice jinns, which was now a smoking ruin, but even now the ice jinns refused to acknowledge their defeat as they prepared another assault on the Z Senshi.

"Wow they're not quitting," Goku observed

"They won't, not until either we're dead or they are," said Vegeta. "They refuse to acknowledge other races and what they want, they take"

"Then don't you think we should stop them for good", said an elderly voice.

They all spun around and there stood master Roshi. "Students," Roshi spoke. "Do you remember the lesson I taught you long ago, how sometimes you will run into something so evil it won't give you a choice but to destroy it?", he asked Not giving them a chance to answer he continued. "The Kais told me the ice jinns have sown havoc and despair for millennia. It's time for that to end."

After receiving several nods from the Z Senshi, Master Roshi walked away from the main group, stripping off his top as if unaware of the cold. Videl shivered, though not from the cold, but from the tremendous build up of energy coming from the old hermit. Sensing what he was preparing to do, the others followed.

Master Roshi stood alongside Goku, and all the others who know the Kamehameha; Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, and M. Goku. Vegeta and the others were floating above, keeping the Ice-jins at bay while they prepared.

When Master Roshi reached full power, he called out "Kamehameha!"

"Ka me ha me HA!" the others responded, building their blasts up to full and firing. Vegeta and the others sensed it and moved out of the way, quickly adding their own attacks to the force and allowing the blast to wreak havoc and destruction on the ice-jins and everything else in the city. When the flash died and the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large crater in the ice.

Osu is a military style positive response


	23. Chapter 23

BM: Hello! Yes, this is the LAST chapter of the ENTIRE story. This is the longest story I've written thusfar, and even if I HAVEN'T gotten any reviews yet, I still enjoyed writting it, and I'm posting it for anyone who's interested. After this story I'm going to take a short brea from DBZ and write for some other topics, but I'll be back, just you wait.

Chapter 23  
epilogue  
  
"It's done" Chi Chi sighed. Bulma smiled at her old friend and nodded.

On the edge of the crater, one building still stood. The school. C. Trunks prepared to send a blast to finish it off, but Bulma stopped him.

"I have an idea" she said

24 and Oolong landed the ship next to the school, and Dr. Briefs and Punch worked to renovate a room in the school while the others cleaned it up as best they could, while still leaving traces of the titanic battle that took place. Bulma quickly constructed a beacon and a computer which contained the entire history of the ice-jins and the story of their demise, which they left behind in the school after boarding the ship and taking off. Any space traveler who stopped to investigate the beacon would see a large stone tablet carved with these words:

"Let it be known, this was the setting for the titanic battle that finally rid the universe of the ice-jin scourge and their horrible planet trade"

Bulma stepped onto the bridge and looked around like a little girl in a candy store.

"Oh DAD!" She cried, running to the different panels.

"Coffee?" 24 asked, offering a tray to her. She thanked him and watched as he went and sat down, plugging himself into the ship.

"Alright, begin take off" Dr. Briefs said

"Roger!" Both Yajirobe and Oolong said. As they began the checks, Bulma grinned.

"This is GREAT!" she cried. Dr. Briefs laughed.

"You should strap in" he said. Bulma nodded and walked to her chair, sitting next to one of the former slaves.

"Thank you for bringing us along with you" the young woman said

"Oh, don't even mention it. How could we leave someone in need behind?" she asked with a wink. The woman smiled softly. As the final checks finished and the engines began humming, Dr. Briefs buckled in and nodded to Oolong.

"Lets all go home" he said. Oolong grinned.

"Roger that" and the last they saw of the planet it was quickly fading from view as the ship fell upward into the starry sky.

At this point, it should be known that this story ends. Nice ending huh? But I KNOW you don't want that to be EVERYTHING, so there's a bonus. The beginning of the next story, which is in the process of being revamped and completely changed, so much that it's not even the same story. War of Legends will be making a comeback folks, and now, the beginning. This story takes place directly after Return from Darkness. Enjoy!

The refugees on the final planet on the way to Earth waved as the ship took off into the sky, which left only the Z Senshi and a few former slaves from Earth on the ship.

"We're finally going home" A woman cheered. She and her family had been on the Ice-jin planet for nearly five years, and now they were finally on their way back to Earth. Teal smiled at her.

"Yes, it will be my first time on Earth" she said. The woman grinned.

"It's great!" she said. Teal smiled again. Things were going beautifully, and tomorrow they'd be on Earth again. Things were almost too perfect, but she simply credited that to the fates giving them a break after their grueling battle. If only it were true.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook, knocking her to the ground. She stood up and looked around wildly, then told the woman and her family to wait there while she went to find out what was going on. She ran out the door and ran directly into Bulma, who was dashing madly towards the bridge.

"Bulma, what's going on?" she asked

"There seems to be some sort of break in the space-time continuum caused by a number of things, but mainly a bunch of energy clinging to the ship. We entered a new warp speed a few minutes ago and that seems to be 'the straw that broke the camel's back' so to speak, and are you actually understanding what I'm saying?!" Bulma asked incredulously

"I AM a scientist" Teal said. Bulma grinned.

"Well then, you should come with me. I'm going to go talk to my dad. We know what's going on, we just don't know what to do about it"


End file.
